


Not Just An Exhibit

by bandersnatch72



Series: Winter's Warmth, Summer's Glow [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandersnatch72/pseuds/bandersnatch72
Summary: Eden Clark is a historian helping to curate the Smithsonian's Captain America exhibit when Captain Steve Rogers takes an interest in her safety. She's drawn into the world of her heroes (she wrote her thesis on Captain America and the Howling Commandos after all), drawn in further than she could have ever imagined.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters besides Eden and her family.  
> All other characters belong to Marvel.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you like it! Please comment and help me figure out where the story should go!
> 
>  
> 
> (Sorry for such a short first chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a short intro chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Eden Clark 1](https://www.instagram.com/p/BonFbqVHyUp/)   
>  [Eden Clark 2](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bmg8yIhHjg-/)   
>  [Eden Clark 3](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bj4LM6oH7kZ/)   
> 

Hi, my name’s Eden Clark. I used to work for SHIELD, before we found out HYDRA had infiltrated it. I figure I’d better tell you a bit of my story before we get too far ahead of ourselves. I went to college in Boise, and one of my professors put my name in for a special fellowship program with the Smithsonian. So I moved to Washington DC, got a little apartment in Falls Church, and spent a few days exploring before I had to start working.

I walked through the Smithsonian, at least part of it anyway. I stuck to the Air and Space Museum, since that’s where I’d be working. It’s practically impossible to go through the entire Smithsonian, it has 20 museums _and_ a zoo. My area of expertise is in World War II, I wrote two term papers and my thesis on Captain America while I was in college, one of them specifically about the Howling Commandos.

My favorite has always been Sergeant James ‘Bucky’ Barnes, something always drew me to him. I tried to find out as much as I could about him, about growing up in Brooklyn with Pre Project-Rebirth Steve Rogers, his time in the Army before being captured and saved by Captain America and the formation of the Howling Commandos, and his disappearance and presumed death.

When all the stuff with the Avengers happened, one of my heroes was alive. I’d spent a good portion of time studying Captain Steve Rogers, to find out he was alive was amazing. Then came the Winter Soldier. There was a rumor that the Winter Soldier was actually Sergeant Barnes, but it seemed too good to be true. And he wasn’t the same man I had written about either.

So, this fellowship with the Smithsonian opened up, and I didn’t think I had any chance of getting it, so I didn’t even apply. But my professor applied for me, he didn’t tell me until the good news came in. The fellowship is being sponsored through SHIELD and apparently, my professor knows some guy names Phil Coulson who works there pretty high up I guess, so he gets my application through. He tells Coulson how I’m the resident expert on all things Captain America and I guess he was impressed.

I moved to DC the summer after I graduated with a Master’s in History with an emphasis on World War II. I got a monthly stipend from SHIELD through the Smithsonian for rent and other necessities like gas and food. I also got free admission to the museums when I wasn’t not working.

My job at the museum was helping to curate the Captain America exhibit. I loved how much detail about his life and those around him was so carefully displayed. I loved the uniforms and the Captain’s motorcycle and the videos, especially the one from Peggy Carter. I was so happy to get to work on an exhibit that showcases what I’d come to love so much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Eden's POV)
> 
> Present
> 
> Eden meets Captain America at the museum. Things go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Eden Clark 1](https://www.instagram.com/p/BonFbqVHyUp/)   
>  [Eden Clark 2](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bmg8yIhHjg-/)   
>  [Eden Clark 3](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bj4LM6oH7kZ/)   
> 

I started working at the museum mid-August. One day around mid-September, I’m walking through the exhibit with the tour group. We’d just put in a few new features and I like seeing people’s reactions. I walk toward the back of the group, otherwise I get the urge to start answering questions, when I see a tall man in a blue jacket and hat toward the back of the group. He doesn’t seem out of place until I get a better look at his profile. Steve Rogers is walking through _my_ exhibit! I gasp and he turns, a smile spreading across his face at my recognition of him.

A little boy comes up behind me, he sees Captain Rogers too. The Captain puts a finger to his lips when the little boy smiles at seeing Captain America in real life. He runs off, probably to find his mother. I turn to Captain Rogers, my mouth a tad slack. I have to talk to him, I have to.

“I, um… I curate this exhibit. How… how do you like it?” I manage. He turns to actually face me.

“It’s wonderful. I love it, really.” He’s so polite, I’m floored. “Miss?”

“Huh? Oh, I’m Eden. Eden Clark. You’re actually Captain…” He gently shushes me.

“Steve. Just Steve.” He smiles. “Would you like to get a cup of coffee with me Miss Clark?” He asks so nicely, I have to remember to speak.

“I… I’d love to, Captain R…”

“Steve.”

“Sorry, I just… I wrote my thesis on you and I…” I fade, not wanting to come off as a stalker or something. I know everything there is to know about him and he’s standing in front of me. He starts leading me back toward the beginning of the exhibit. There’s a coffee stand just across from the main steps to the museum, we walk toward it. Captain Rogers, Steve, pays for both coffees and we sit on the museum steps.

“So, you work here, you said?” he asks once we’ve sat down comfortably.

“Uh, yeah. I’m here on a fellowship through SHIELD. I help curate the Captain America exhibit, particularly the parts about the Howling Commandos.” I take a sip of my coffee, trying to avoid eye contact. “I have a Master’s in World War II History. I wrote my thesis on… you and the Howling Commandos, especially Sergeant Barnes.” I try to stop before I really start babbling.

“Sergeant Barnes? Why him?” He’s testing the words, not used to hearing them often.

“I don’t know, he just always had this pull for me. I loved his story, growing up in Brooklyn, joining the Army…” I stop, I mean, he was there. I don’t need to lay out his best friend’s life for him.

“Anyway,” I start again, determined not to babble, “I really loved the stories around you guys. So, I did research and wrote a few papers. You know, dedicated myself to your life story. Not to sound like a stalker or anything, but you know…” I take a sip of coffee so I have to stop talking.

Steve is smirking, leaning back with his elbows on the step behind him. He looks relaxed, and the resemblance to the man on the news drops a few points. I feel like this Steve Rogers is different from Captain America, relaxed, sitting on the steps of a museum with a girl he’s just met, drinking coffee. This is the Steve Rogers who grew up in Brooklyn, not the Captain America who’s saved the world multiple times.

We talk a bit more. I tell him about moving across the country for a job, he tells me about what goes on at Stark Tower when they’re not on mission. He says it’s like a college dorm room, with Tony, Sam, Bucky, Natasha. Clint doesn’t live at the Tower, so he stays sane. He uses their names, comfortable enough to share about the people in his life.

I know these people only by reputation. Iron Man, Falcon, Black Widow, Hawkeye. The only ones I feel any connection to are him and Sergeant Barnes because of my thesis, but they’re still people I’ve only read about and seen on the news.

He looks back at the museum and then back at me. “You probably have to get back to work, right?”

I nod, moving to get up from the steps. Steve follows, offering to take my empty cup.

“This is was nice.” Steve says as he throws our cups away. “I’d like to do it again soon, if you…”

I laugh and nod. “Yeah, I’d like that. I need your number then though.” He smiles and hands me his phone, which I put my number in and text myself from.

He walks me back into the museum and we stop in front of the Captain America exhibit.

“Miss Clark.” Steve says in farewell.

“Eden.” I tell him. “If you insist on Steve, I insist on Eden. Bye Steve.” I smile and we side hug, not sure how to end our interaction. I head back into the exhibit, smiling because I have a second date with frickin’ Steve Rogers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Steve's POV)
> 
> Steve goes back to Stark Tower and tells Bucky about Eden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Eden Clark 1](https://www.instagram.com/p/BonFbqVHyUp/)   
>  [Eden Clark 2](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bmg8yIhHjg-/)   
>  [Eden Clark 3](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bj4LM6oH7kZ/)   
> 

I get in my car after leaving the museum.

 _Eden._ Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful dame.

I’d driven out to DC to get away from Stark Tower for a few hours. It’s been hectic, crazy. I can’t think there. Bucky helps a lot though. We sneak out and run in Central Park, sometimes Sam comes too usually it’s just me and Bucky.

I keep thinking about Eden. She wrote a paper about me and Bucky, what the flying heck? I mean, it’s amazing to think that someone could think I’m that interesting. Maybe I still think of myself as the skinny kid from Brooklyn sometimes. I’ve done stuff people have written books about, what a thought!

And she wouldn’t let me call her Miss Clark. I guess it’s fair after I made her call me Steve. It might be partly because I thought she’d have a panic attack the way she kept saying “Captain Rogers” over and over again. I haven’t sat down and had coffee with someone like that in a while, it was nice, normal feeling. And I have her phone number.

I get back to Stark Tower when it’s dark, it’s an almost 4-hour drive from New York to DC. Could’ve flown I guess, but I like the drive. I like seeing how things have changed from how I remember them. I find Bucky with his head in the fridge, I swear he’s always eating.

“Hey Buck.”

“Damn it Rogers! You can’t sneak up on people like that.” He comes out of the fridge with a plate of fried chicken pieces, one already half eaten.

I laugh because he didn’t hear me and grab a chicken leg. “Watch your language.” I tell him, a reflex at this point. I lean against the counter, deciding to tell him about Eden or not.

“So… I met someone who’d really like to meet you today.” I tell him between bites of chicken. He looks surprised.

“What? Really? Where’d you find someone like that?” He puts the plate down and leans against the counter on my left.

I shrug. “Smithsonian. Drove down this morning.”

“Did you go through that exhibit again?”

“Yep. Met the dame running it. She recognized me, so I took her out for coffee.” I finish my chicken and throw the bone away.

“So you took her out for coffee? Oh, of course. Coffee with the Capt.” Bucky laughs at me.

“Hey, you used to take dames out every night. It was just coffee.” I try to sound offended.

Bucky smirks and goes back to the fridge, probably for something to wash the chicken down with.

“It wasn’t that many. I just didn’t know you had game punk.” He’s found a couple of beers and he hands me one, even though neither of us can feel it.

“I have plenty of… game.” I say, knocking his shoulder. “Anyway, she said she wrote her thesis about the Howling Commandos.” Bucky gasps.

“Really? That’s… kinda awesome!” he laughs, but he looks a little nervous. “So, is it a fan club thing or…”

“No, Eden’s sweet.” Bucky repeats her name, testing it. “We talked for a bit today. She gave me her phone number.” Bucky’s eyebrows go up when I say she gave me her number, but he doesn’t say anything.

“She’s just a history buff who happens to really like our story.” I smile, remembering how excited she was when she talked about what she studied. “The thing that bothers me though…” Bucky looks up. “The thing that bothers me is that the program she’s working for at the museum… it’s with SHIELD.”

Bucky’s eyes go wide. “So, she could… she’s with SHIELD?” I shake my head.

“No, she works for the museum. But she’s with this special program that SHIELD _sponsors,_ I guess.”

“So, she’s not…”

“She’s not an agent or anything, no.”

I don’t want to alarm Bucky at this point. The people working in Stark Tower have been whispering for a few months now. Whispering about HYDRA and SHIELD in the same breath. And if HYDRA is somehow connected to SHIELD, I don’t want Eden anywhere near the museum. I’ve just met her, but she’s a sweet broad and I don’t want her somewhere where she’ll get hurt.

Maybe I’ll talk to Fury about getting her brought to Stark Tower. I’m sure we could use a historian for something, especially one with keen knowledge on me and Bucky’s backgrounds. It’s still weird to think that someone would study us in school. I hope it’ll make her valuable to Fury. Maybe Tony would hire her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Eden's POV)
> 
> Eden visits Stark Tower and runs into Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Eden Clark 1](https://www.instagram.com/p/BonFbqVHyUp/)   
>  [Eden Clark 2](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bmg8yIhHjg-/)   
>  [Eden Clark 3](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bj4LM6oH7kZ/)   
> 

Today is Saturday, my only day off. And you’d think that more people would go to the museum on Saturdays, but apparently, they don’t need me. And I got a call from Phil Coulson yesterday telling me that he wants me to come up to New York to the main office for a progress check. So, I guess I can drive up to New York today since I have nothing better to do anyway.

The drive is okay since I take the freeway most of the way. Traffic can make the 4 hour drive more like 6 or 8, and I’m staying in a room in Stark Tower I guess? I got a text right after I left telling me to go there upon my arrival and tell them I’m there as a guest of SHIELD. This all sounds very ominous, but hey. I get to New York around 4 in the afternoon, I did make a stop in Baltimore for food and coffee though. I have to circle around Stark Tower a few times before I see the Parking sign. Of course, Stark Tower has fancy underground parking.

There’s no attendant so I just find a spot to park, thankfully near the elevator. I take a picture of my car and its spot or else I know I’ll never remember where I parked and take the elevator up to the main floor. The woman at the front desk gives my driving clothes a look before smiling at me. I tell her I’m here as a guest of SHIELD and that I’m here to meet Phil Coulson.

She asks for my ID, and I give her my driver’s license and my Smithsonian Museum employee card. I think she wants a SHIELD card or something, but I don’t have one. She calls up to Coulson’s office I guess, I hear her say, “There’s an Eden… Clark to see you sir. She says you’re expecting her, but she doesn’t seem to have the correct…” “Yes sir, I’ll send her up with the correct identification. Right away sir.”

She makes me take off my Buggs Bunny hoodie so she can take my picture for a SHIELD ID card. I don’t know what was wrong with my hoodie, but she wrinkled her nose at my Space Camp t-shirt too, so she made me put her blazer on over the top.

About 15 minutes later, I’m escorted to a different elevator. I’m told to go to the 71st floor. The buttons go up to 93, but 79-93 are under a panel you need a code for. Those must be the floors where the Avengers live and stuff.

Around the 50th floor, the elevator stops and the doors open. I expect a Stark Industries employee, but the man who steps into the elevator is none other than Steve Rogers. He balks when he sees me but smiles soon after.

“Eden! Wow, how are you? What brings you to Stark Tower? How’s the museum? Did you have a good week?”

Once all his questions have stopped, he takes a breath.

“Sorry. I was not expecting to see you here. How are you?”

“I’m good, a little tired. Just got here.” I smile, sipping the coffee I’m still carrying.

“I like your sweater. Buggs huh?” Steve smirks.

“Yeah, the lady at the front desk made me take it off before she took my picture.” I pout dramatically, making Steve throw his head back laughing.

We reach the 71st floor, my floor. Steve shrugs apologetically with a sad smile.

“Hey. Before you go, would you like to meet the team tonight? Tony’s throwing a dinner party for something. It’d be… more fun if you came.” He pauses. “And Bucky’ll be there.” He smirks into his chest.

I’ll think about it. I am here for the night so… but I have nothing to wear. Just more of this.” I gesture to my hoodie.

“Oh, we can fix that. I’m sure Pepper would love to find something for you.” His eyes drift away from my face, down toward Buggs. They come back up quickly, hoping I didn’t notice probably. And true to Golden Boy fashion, he immediately blushes.

“I’ll let you know. I do have your number after all.” I give him a smile before the elevator doors close and I’m left to walk into SHIELD.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Steve's POV)
> 
> Steve wants Tony to hire Eden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Eden Clark 1](https://www.instagram.com/p/BonFbqVHyUp/)   
>  [Eden Clark 2](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bmg8yIhHjg-/)   
>  [Eden Clark 3](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bj4LM6oH7kZ/)   
> 

After seeing Eden, and knowing she’s talking to SHIELD, I go up toward the top floors. I change out of my workout gear and go find Fury or maybe Tony. I don’t know why I have this connection to her, or why I’m completely drawn to protect her, but if SHIELD really has been infiltrated by HYDRA, I have to try and get Eden out.

I find Tony in one of the conference rooms. He offers me a piece of whatever he’s snacking on, but I can’t right now. I tell him about Eden, the important parts anyway. I tell him that she’s working at the Smithsonian under SHIELD and about her degree and her papers. I can tell by Tony’s facial expression, he thinks I’ve found a groupie. I need to convince him that she’s invaluable enough to bring to New York, to Stark Tower. I don’t know if he knows about HYDRA in SHIELD, if it’s a real threat or not. So, I can’t bring that up, he’ll just think I’m crazy.

I tell him she’s not a groupie, that I think someone with her expertise would be invaluable if we encounter HYDRA again, maybe it’s enough. He says he’ll think about it. That’s all I can do right now. I want to do so much more, but I don’t know how. I go to find Bucky and tell him my plan.

I find him in the gym in a back practice room beating the crap out of a punching bag. I watch for a minute or so, he clearly needs to work something out. He sees me in one of the mirrors running along the walls and steadies the bag before turning to face me.

“You doin’ ok Buck? You were really goin’ hard there.” I stand off to the side with my arms crossed. Bucky shrugs.

“I guess I’ve had a lot on my mind recently. Just needed… you know?” He picks up a towel and a water bottle before sitting down on a side bench.

“Want another thing to think on?” I question, half joking. I don’t want to give him something he can’t afford to worry about right now. He shrugs again.

“Sure. What d’ya got punk?” he pours half the bottle over his head, shaking his hair out and smoothing it back.

“Remember the dame I told you about a few days ago?”

“The one who wrote a paper about me?” He smirks.

“About me too. But yeah. She’s here. Right now. A few floors down with SHIELD.”

“Wha-? Why? What do they want her for?”

“They’re paying for her to live in DC Buck.” I clarify. I’m not sure how much I want to tell him, not if he’s going to get too worked up before I even get to my plan.

I continue, watching his face. “I need your help with something Buck.” I take a few steps toward him. Bucky’s eyes darken, ready.

“What do you need Stevie?” He’s watching me intently now.

“It’s Eden.” I sit down next to him and lower my voice. “There’s been talk. About SHIELD… and… HYDRA. That it’s not safe. And I don’t want her with them if it’s true.” Bucky’s eyes widen at the mention of HYDRA.

“What? When? How?”

“Probably for a while actually. Think about it, Buck.” I don’t to go into too much detail. These are private floors, but you never know. I never liked secret societies.

“So… you want to get her out of SHIELD. How?”

“I was thinking if we could get Tony to hire her here… I mean if we ever needed a WWII expert or something… we’ve missed a lot and she can piece together the time between. And she knows everything about us. I think we should want to bring her in and protect her. Don’t you?” I search his eyes for an answer.

“What do you need from me?” And he’s ready to go. Just like that. God, I love Bucky Barnes.

“We need to convince Tony to hire her. And fast.”

“Okay. Let me change and we’ll go.”

“Maybe take a shower Buck.” I wrinkle my nose and he shoves me half off the bench.

We have a plan. We can get her. I hope.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Eden's POV)
> 
> Pepper helps Eden get ready for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Eden Clark 1](https://www.instagram.com/p/BonFbqVHyUp/)  
> [Eden Clark 2](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bmg8yIhHjg-/)  
> [Eden Clark 3](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bj4LM6oH7kZ/)  
>  reference pictures for this chapter are at the bottom.

I get out of my meeting with Coulson, still thinking about talking to Steve in the elevator. About the dinner he’s invited me to tonight, at Tony’s, with the Avenger’s. If I can get through the thought of it without a panic attack, maybe I can go. I’m in the elevator on my way to floor 85, where I’m told my room is for the night.

At floor 80, the elevator stops, and Pepper Potts gets on. She has the biggest smile when she sees my hoodie.

“Eden!” Her smile never dims. “Steve’s told me all about you. We are going to find you the most amazing dress for Tony’s party tonight! It’ll be so much fun!” She’s almost giggling with glee. She obviously doesn’t get to do this often. I guess a shopping trip could be fun.

The last time I rode in a car as nice as the one Pepper and I take to go find a dress was probably my high school prom. And this one is much nicer. We go to 6 or 7 different stores, but Pepper decides I need a different style. We find a store with beautiful vintage dresses in the window. Pepper drags me inside.

She starts moving from rack to rack, looking back at me every so often. We find a rack of long gowns, and Pepper’s eyes light up. She picks a floor length satin gown in a beautiful cream. She’s decided this is the dress. She goes off to find accessories I guess, because she heads toward the front counter and picks up a pair of elbow length gloves the same cream color as the gown. To finish my look, she grabs a fur stole and hands me the lot.

“Go put these on while I find shoes.” She gently pushes me toward the dressing rooms with a glint in her eye.

I never get dressed up, this is completely foreign to me. But as a I pour myself into this dress, I can see the allure. It’s beautiful and it molds to my body like it was made for me. The color is amazing, and it has the most fun swish at the bottom that makes me want to twirl. I roll the gloves up my arms and fasten the stole around my shoulders.

A white pair of pumps are pushed under the door of the changing room at me and I unlace my Converse. When I walk out of the changing room, Pepper looks close to tears. Steve gave her the perfect doll for the afternoon, me. She’s playing dress up. Clearly pleased, she turns me toward a mirror. My breath catches. I look completely different, I look radiant. And I see why she chose this dress, it’s late 30s- early 40s. She picked a dress Steve and Sergeant Barnes would react to.

We buy the lot and Pepper decides I need new makeup and hair to accompany my dress. Upon returning to Stark Tower, I am carrying bags from the vintage store, Sephora, Macy’s, Ulta, and Victoria’s Secret. Pepper picked out makeup, hair supplies, lingerie and a coat. She’s adorable to watch shop by the way.

She brings me up to her and Tony’s apartment to get ready with her and Natasha, my second Avenger so far. She is so beautiful and the dress she wears for the evening makes you want to tell her all your secrets the second she sashays into the room. An hour or so later, Tony comes back. Iron Man and Black Widow are in the same room with me.

It takes Tony all of ten minutes to put a tux on and strategically mess up his hair. Pepper wears a gold gown and heels, looking like a goddess from myth. Tony does a double take when he sees her, making her blush before he kisses her cheek. When he sees me, he stops but recovers.

“You must be Miss Clark. Steve and Bucky told me all about you. I’d like to talk to you later on in the evening if that’s alright with you.” He takes my hand for a moment before letting it go. _Bucky?_

“Eden, please.” I find my voice. “I’d like to know exactly what Steve’s told you about me later on, if you don’t mind.” A smile warms Tony’s face as he laughs.

“Only good things Eden.”

Tony, Natasha, Pepper, and I walk to the elevator together, the evening is about to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Eden dress photo 1](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/188658671876747815/)   
>  [Eden dress photo 2](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/188658671876747812/)   
>  [Eden dress photo 3](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/188658671876747810/)   
> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Steve's POV)
> 
> Steve introduces Bucky to Eden at Tony's party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Eden Clark 1](https://www.instagram.com/p/BonFbqVHyUp/)   
>  [Eden Clark 2](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bmg8yIhHjg-/)   
>  [Eden Clark 3](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bj4LM6oH7kZ/)   
> 

I’m in Bucky’s apartment making sure he’s actually getting ready. We’ve been told to make sure we are _all_ dressed for this party. And Bucky would show up in jeans and a t-shirt if no one was there to make sure he’s getting ready the way Tony wants. The tuxes were delivered this morning, pressed and steamed.

I’ve been ready for around 10 or 15 minutes, but Bucky is still fussing with the small buttons on his dress shirt. I look at the suits they’ve sent us. They’re both what’s called “vintage inspired” today, meaning they’re new and meant to look old. It’s nice that Pepper and Tony thought to find clothes for us that might be a bit familiar.

I recognize some of the style pieces like larger lapels and looser fitting slacks. They’re extremely well made, and I wish I could wear my leather jacket with it. It feels just a bit too made up, Bucky and I aren’t fancy people like Tony. I never wore suits like these. The last time I remember wearing a suit was my mom’s funeral, and I only owned the one.

Now the shirt is on and he’s fighting with his tie. I take pity on the jerk and pull myself off the couch to help. He tries pushing me away but I’m stronger and I win. The tie is done and the jacket goes on without a fight. Last are the shoes, so I flop back on the bed and unbutton my jacket.

“Why do we have to go through this every time there’s a dinner thing? We never had to dress up for dinner when we were kids.” Bucky grumbles while he ties his shoes. He pauses to unbutton his jacket before he busts it.

“Tony says so. I guess there’s someone important there.” I fiddle with a lighter, flipping it between my fingers until Bucky stands up.

I stand after him. “Ready old man?” I walk toward the door and look back at him.

“You really are a punk, you know that?” He shoulders past me laughing. We get to the elevator and head up to Tony’s party room. It’s the room with the full bar and dance floor. It could be a long night.

It seems quiet enough when the doors open, there are only maybe 10 people in the room so far, but dinner is at 7:30 and there’s still 15 minutes to go. I see Tony and Pepper talking, Pepper laughs at something Tony says. Nat and Clint are at the bar and Sam is sitting and playing with his phone. Bruce is trying to hide, clearly as uncomfortable in his finery as Bucky is, who’s fidgeting beside me.

Then I see Eden. She looks like a 40s bombshell in a white dress with long gloves. I nudge Bucky and point her out. His eyes widen and he stops fidgeting. Pepper sure picked a dress. Her hair and makeup, the red lipstick, she looks like she’s the one who was frozen for 70 years. Bucky starts walking over to her, I follow. He could get in some serious trouble with her dressed like that.

When he reaches her, he turns from talking with Tony and Pepper and balks. Her mouth drops and she almost drops her glass of wine, which would really be a shame since she’s wearing all white.

“Sergeant Barnes… I…” Bucky smirks, the jerk hasn’t had this effect on women in 70 years and hell if he isn’t enjoying it. He reaches for her hand, kissing the back like a real gentleman. I hide my smile behind my hand, the charmer.

I remember that I’m the one who actually knows her and it’s polite to make introductions.

“Eden Clark, Bucky Barnes. Bucky, this is Eden. She’s the one who runs the exhibit about us at the Smithsonian.” They both already know this, and Eden is still in shock, but I’ve done my polite duty. I go over to the bar and stand next to Nat. She’s smirking the same as I am, watching Bucky charm Eden.

“She seems sweet.” Nat says as she sips her drink. She watches over the glass rim.

“Oh, she is. I met her last week in DC.” I reach over the bar for the bourbon and myself a glass.

“I know. She told me. She talks a lot when she’s excited.” I glance over at her. _When did they talk?_ “I got ready with her and Pepper.” She offers this as explanation after my glance. _Oh._

Bucky says something and we watch Eden laugh then blush. He walks toward us with an empty glass. He’s refilling Eden’s wine, how sweet. He’s also grinning like a fool.

“She is fantastic Steve. She is just fantastic. I had to convince her she didn’t have to call me Sergeant Barnes.” He laughs. “We’ve settled on James, she doesn’t like Bucky much.” _James huh. Okay._ He continues talking as the bartender refills Eden’s glass, but I’ve tuned out.

He walks back over to Eden with her wine, immediately continuing their conversation. Eden makes eye contact with me and I walk over to join them.

“Eden was just telling me about a dance hall she knows about in the area. They do swing on Saturdays. Whaddya think Stevie? Wanna go dancing? Be like old times?” He gives me a pouting look, playfully mocking me. Eden’s laughing at his behavior. I have to say yes, just for her laugh.

“Sure Buck. Let’s go dancing.” I smile, glancing between Bucky and Eden. _Why not?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Eden's POV)
> 
> Steve, Eden, and Bucky go dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Eden Clark 1](https://www.instagram.com/p/BonFbqVHyUp/)   
>  [Eden Clark 2](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bmg8yIhHjg-/)   
>  [Eden Clark 3](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bj4LM6oH7kZ/)   
> 

I’m going dancing with James Buchanan Barnes, the man I wrote a large part of my thesis on. The actual Howling Commando, Winter Soldier, Brooklyn Heartbreaker, James “Bucky” Barnes.  And the actual literal Captain Steve “Captain America” Rogers, America’s “Golden Boy”, the frickin’ hero of World War II. Who are alive and both thoroughly wonderful human beings who are being nice to me and seem to like me and… I might be having the smallest over stimulus, hero induced anxiety attack.

I let Pepper know I’m going out with Steve and Bucky so she won’t worry if I just disappear from the party. Steve talks to the lady at the front desk to get us a car. It’s the same woman from before, who looks at me a bit differently now that I’m not wearing a Buggs Bunny hoodie, and now that I’m flanked by Steve and Bucky. I give her a look, I feel like Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman when she goes back to the store they kicked her out of. It’s a good feeling.

We walk out into the New York night and get in a town car when it pulls up. These are all completely new experiences and sensations. The party, the dress, the car, Steve and Bucky. I’m euphoric at this point. I get the address for the dance hall for the driver and we pull away from the curb. We sit back for the short drive, Bucky is almost vibrating with excitement, I guess it’s been awhile since he’s been dancing. And if I remember my research (God, that sound stalker-y), _he really knows how to dance_.

The outside facade is very unassuming, which I find encouraging. It seems more authentic for the occasion. I think the driver’s just going to wait, I don’t know. But we leave the car and walk into the hall. It’s just dive-y to be authentic without being rundown. There are maybe eight or nine couples out on the floor and another six or seven sitting or standing around small tables. There’s a bar running along one wall with a friendly yet burly bartender. Bucky wants drinks (even though the dork can’t feel it anymore) and Steve and I find a table.

Bucky comes to our table with two beers and a glass of wine. Before I can enjoy my wine though, he asks me if I’d like to dance, and he’s reverted to Brooklyn Heartbreaker. I laugh as he takes me hand and sticks his tongue out at Steve. _Too slow._ We join the other couples, and Bucky slows. He looks at me for a second.

“Just give me a minute doll, I gotta remember how to do this.” He watches the other couples, then offers me his hands. After a few rounds, Brooklyn Heartbreaker is out in full force and we’re spinning and laughing. I look back at Steve at our table a few times, and he always laughs when he catches my eye. He’s enjoying seeing this side of Bucky as I am.

Every few songs, Bucky lets Steve take over. Not because he wants to, he says, but so Stevie doesn’t feel left out. I laugh, he’s ever the best friend, taking care of little Stevie. Steve is an almost as adept dancer as Bucky, and we’re whirling. I think I have around five or six glasses of wine, but the glasses keep disappearing so I’m not sure. I’m floating on laughter and my wine buzz.

We must be at the dance hall for almost three and a half hours, because I think we left Tony’s party around 8:30 or 9:00, and the bartender comes to tell us it’s almost closing, midnight. We pay our tab, actually Bucky pays before anyone else can say anything, and walk back outside. The town car is there to take us back to Stark Tower. I’m not stumbling on my heels, but Bucky thinks he needs to hold me up anyway.

Our rooms end up only being a floor apart. We all end up in Steve’s apartment. Steve and Bucky take their jackets off and loosen their ties, I take off my shoes and drop them next to the stole. Steve goes to the kitchen to get bottles of water. They might not be feeling the many beers they had, but I’m definitely feeling the wine. And it’s not gentlemanly to send a lady home drunk. I sink into the couch and nurse my water, the high from the night threatening to wane.

Bucky sits next to me and turns to face me.

“So, you wrote a paper about me.” Not a question, a statement. My cheeks color, darn you Steve.

“Uh, yeah. I wrote my Master’s thesis on the Howling Commandos. It focused on the ‘main two’” I use air quotes, “members: you and Steve.” I take a drink of water. He’s totally going to think I’m a stalker groupie now.

“Main two you say?” He looks back at Steve, who’s walking in to sit in an armchair across from us. Steve smirks and Bucky laughs. _What are they up to?_

Bucky leans back in the cushions, clearly pleased with his hero status. He jerks from his revelry when Steve flicks water at him, hitting his face. Bucky rolls up his sleeves, the arm facing me is the metal one. I know about the arm, I’ve seen the arm in pictures. But I’ve never seen it in person. I guess my eyes widen, because Bucky sees my face. The color drains from his, the Brooklyn Heartbreaker gone. I can see the walls in his eyes building back up. I've made a mistake.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Steve's POV)
> 
> The aftermath of Eden's mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Eden Clark 1](https://www.instagram.com/p/BonFbqVHyUp/)   
>  [Eden Clark 2](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bmg8yIhHjg-/)   
>  [Eden Clark 3](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bj4LM6oH7kZ/)   
> 

Bucky sees Eden looking at his metal arm. Even after talking to her all night and going dancing and all, her looking at his arm puts him on the defensive. I can see Eden’s face change when she sees Bucky’s face change, she’s backpedaling to find a way to fix what’s just happened. She reaches out for Bucky. She almost touches his arm before he moves back.

“Ja…” She stops when she looks in his eyes, seeing cold. She looks at me, panicked. She’s not scared of Bucky, she’s scared that she’s lost his trust. She’s scared she’s ruined a new friendship. And she’s hoping I know what to do.

“Buck?” I start. He glances at me, ok. “Buck? Eden didn’t…”

“Steve, don’t. I saw it, same as you. I’m not the damn hero she wrote about. This is proof.” He flings his left arm up, showing me. “This makes me a monster, not a hero.” He’s starting to lose his temper, and Eden’s sitting right there. And she’s starting to cry.

Bucky hears her sniff and turns. His eyes soften, the anger leaves his face. Bucky Barnes can’t stay mad when there’s crying woman sitting next to him.

“Eden, no. Don’t cry doll. No, don’t.” His voice is soft and he reaches to brush hair from her face. “Come here doll. Shhh…” He pulls her to him, smoothing her hair and making soft sounds while rubbing her back.

“I… still… think… you’re a… hero… James.” Eden gets out between hiccups. “Especially… after everything… you’ve been through.” She’s regaining her ability to breathe properly; the tears start to dry.

“Doll… I’m not…” Bucky stops when he looks down at her curled against him.

Eden reaches up and tucks a piece of Bucky’s hair behind his ear. Her fingers linger on his stubbled cheek. She stretches and kisses his cheek before looking down at where he’s holding her. She stays curled next to him though, comfortable for now.

Bucky’s cheeks color and his arm tightens around her. He looks over at me, eyebrows raised. I’m not sure what I’m supposed to feel, a whole range of emotions graced my living room in about six and a half minutes.

Eden was crying, and now she’s curled up in a ball next to Bucky who has his metal arm wrapped around her, brewing argument forgotten. She kissed him, only on the cheek but… is it the wine. She had water, so she shouldn’t still be drunk or…

I’m not sure what just… _Am I supposed to be jealous? Is she mine?_ I had coffee with her, but that wasn’t really a date. I met her first, but she did say Bucky was her favorite. Is this a projection of that? Dancing, wine, meeting Bucky… are these reactions real?

What will happen in the morning? I should at least call her to make sure she’s okay? Why would she not be okay? She’s staying in Stark Tower, the floor below the Avengers; and she’s had water before bed too.

I get up, my mind whirling, to get Eden an Alka Seltzer before I even think of letting her go to her room. I come back and she looks like she’s fallen asleep. Still curled against Bucky, and asleep. I smile at Eden, then Bucky.

“We should take her home Buck. You okay with carrying her?”

“Course Stevie. ‘Course. Is that…?” He sees the blue packet in my hand. I nod.

“For the morning. I’ll get the door. Um… take her to the elevator. I need to ask Friday where her room is so we can get in.” Bucky carefully shifts so he can pick Eden up without waking her.

Once he’s a bit down the hall, I talk to Friday.

“Friday?”

“Yes, Captain Rogers?”

“Can you tell me which room is Eden Clark’s?”

“Yes, Captain Rogers. Eden Clark is staying in room 7115 on the 71st floor.”

“Thank you, Friday. Also, can you unlock her door?”

“Captain Rogers, that would be inappropriate. I’m afraid Mr. Stark would not approve.”

“Bucky and I would like to take Miss Clark back to her room, Friday. She’s had a long night and is currently not conscious.”

“I will unlock Miss Clark’s room Captain Rogers. I will also alert Mr. Stark of your actions and mine.”

I sigh. “If you must. Thank you, Friday.”

“Goodnight Captain Rogers.”

I walk down the hall to where Bucky is waiting next to the elevator.

“Friday’s gonna let us in to Eden’s room. I had to convince her though, and she says she has to tell Tony.”

Bucky softly laughs. “Nark,” He mutters.

We reach Eden’s room and the door’s open for us. Bucky carries her to the bedroom, this room is the same setup as mine, mirroring Bucky’s. I get a bottle of water out of the fridge, Tony always keeps the rooms stocked. I join Bucky in the bedroom. Eden’s laid out on the bed.

“Should we…” he looks at me. I put the water and the Alka Seltzer on her bedside table.

“What?... Oh… her dress. Crap, her shoes are still…” Bucky starts to laugh.

“She can get her shoes in the morning. Should we put her pajamas on her, or let her sleep in the dress?”

“Umm… I…” my cheeks color and Bucky almost bursts out laughing.

“I’ll do it Boy Scout. Get her hoodie, it’s right there on the chair. I’ll just put her hoodie on over her…”

“Her panties and…” my cheeks color again.

“Wow Stevie, can’t even say ‘bra’? Yes, over her panties and bra.” He carefully unzips Eden’s dress, taking a breath in when he sees the set she’s got on. _Did Pepper buy those?_ When he’s got her Buggs hoodie on over her panties, he pulls the blanket up over her chest.

He brushes a piece of hair off her face before dropping his hands and taking a step back from the bed. He looks at her face again.

“Oh, crap. Aren’t dames supposed to watch their makeup off before bed?” My eyes widen when Bucky says this. _What are we supposed to do?_

Bucky goes into the bathroom and comes out triumphant with a small white package. I look at him, questioning. He mouths _makeup remover. Oh, ok._ He puts the package on the nightstand next to the Alka Seltzer.

“We should…” He starts.

“Yeah, we should leave now. Before Tony comes and finds us watching her sleep.” Bucky’s eyes widen a bit and he smiles.

After I close her door and hear it lock, Bucky turns to me.

“Do you think she likes me?” I smack his arm, the _lad._ “Could I get her number?” He pushes the elevator button. I sigh.

“Yeah. To both. Here.” I hand him my phone, Eden’s contact screen pulled up. His face lights up and I can see the Bucky I saw an hour or so ago.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Eden's POV)
> 
> Eden talks to Steve, Pepper, Bucky, and Tony. In that order.  
> And gets coffee with Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Eden Clark 1](https://www.instagram.com/p/BonFbqVHyUp/)  
> [Eden Clark 2](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bmg8yIhHjg-/)  
> [Eden Clark 3](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bj4LM6oH7kZ/)  
>   
>  reference pictures for this chapter are at the bottom.

I wake up in my bed, wondering how the heck… What happened last night? There was the party, and Steve and Bucky and I went dancing. Then we came back to the Tower, we went to... Steve’s room? What happened after that...? How much did I have to drink?

Just when my head starts throbbing, I look over at the clock- it’s 11:15… _Oh crap. I was supposed to go talk to Tony._ I try getting up and my head feels like it’s about to split in two. Then I see what’s been laid out on the table by the clock. A glass of water, a couple tabs of Alka Seltzer, and my pack of makeup wipes. _What the heck?_ I take the tabs and down the water before taking a wipe and rubbing at my face.

I look for my phone, but I can’t find it. _Crap. It must be at Steve’s._ Once I can walk, I get up and grab yoga pants. I’m still in my bra and panties, with my Buggs hoodie over the top. One of them… must have… _oh dear._ Captain America has seen me in my underwear. And I have to go to his apartment to find my phone. And my bag… what the heck, it’s missing too. Once I’m dressed, I take the elevator up a floor.  I know his apartment is on this floor, but I don’t remember which one, so I ask Friday.

“Hey Friday?”

“Good morning Miss Clark? How are you feeling?” _What exactly does Friday know? And how?_

“I’m… uh… I have a bit of a headache. Um… can you tell me which apartment Steve’s is?”

“Captain Rogers lives in apartment 7006 on the 70th floor. Would you like me to connect Dr. Banner regarding your headache, Miss Clark?”

“No, that’s ok Friday. I already took something. Thank you.”

I walk down the hall and find Steve’s apartment. I knock and wait. When I hear footsteps, I start to get nervous. I don’t remember part of what happened last night, and Steve does. He can’t get drunk, neither can Bucky. I probably didn’t do anything stupid though, I usually fall asleep when I drink too much.

Steve answers the door, smiling when he sees me.

“Eden! Hi! How are you?” I wince a bit, I don’t usually drink this much.

“I’m ok. Friday offered to call “Dr. Banner” for an aspirin. I told her a couple of strange men left me a couple of Alka Seltzer. Dr. Banner, as in Bruce Banner, as in the Incredible Hulk? Right?” Steve laughs and nods.

“I hope we’re not too strange. I left the Alka Seltzer, but Bucky carried you back to your apartment and put you to bed. He uh…” Steve’s cheeks go pink. So Bucky was the one who took my dress off. Good to know.

“... took my dress off?” I offer. Steve nods sheepishly.

“Ladies wear very different under things these days.” He whispers this, still blushing. He can’t look me in the eye now. _How adorable._

“Steve,” I poke his arm. He looks up. “I think I left some stuff here last night. Can I come in?” His face clears and he steps back so I can walk past him.

“Oh, sure. I found your shoes, stole, purse, um…” He’s ticking things off on his fingers. He counted how many of my things I left in his apartment.

“My phone?” I offer. He looks up from his fingers.

“Oh, yeah. It’s in your purse.” He seems satisfied that he remembered everything. Not that anything could get lost in here, there’s absolutely no clutter.

I see the things Steve mentioned laid out on his coffee table. I go over to my purse and take my phone out. I have three texts from Pepper, a missed call and voicemail from a number I don’t recognize, and a text and picture from a number I don’t recognize.

I answer Pepper, telling her I’m alive and well with a waning hangover. I listen to the voicemail, which turns out to be from Tony. He wants to talk to me about something whenever I can come up today. And the text and picture are from Bucky. _How did he get my number?_ I look at Steve. _That’s how._

I open my texts.

 **This is Bucky. Steve gave me your number, I hope that’s ok. Don’t kick his butt over it. I was wondering if you’d like to get coffee today once you feel up to it**.

The picture is of his chin and upper chest, accidental I think. I smile at the picture, he does have a very nice clavicle. I text him back.

**hey bucky! i’d luv coffee. noon sound good? :)**

**Noon’s great!**

And a second later,

 **How did you get a little face in your message**?

 _Wow._ Should I tell him how to use emojis?

Then I call Tony. I ask if 1:00 is a good time. He says 1:00 is great, and then asks if I made it back to my apartment ok last night. _Who doesn’t know about this?_ He laughs, sensing my silence as a question. He tells me Friday let Steve and Bucky into my apartment, and Friday told him. I’m piecing together the night now.

I thank Steve for keeping track of my stuff and head back to my apartment. It seems odd to call it “my apartment” since I’m only staying here for the weekend. I go through my clothes. I didn’t really bring anything nice. Just jeans and t-shirts, and about 5 hoodies. Actually I brought 3, they’re comfy. Don’t judge.

I change into my nicest pair of skinny jeans, the kind with sparkles on the back pockets. I _was_ raised in Idaho. I pick through my shirts, I do own a couple Captain America shirts, and I did bring one with me, but… I pick a shirt that says **_i need coffee_** instead. I throw a flannel over the top and put my cleaner pair of boots on. I brush my hair and put lip gloss and eyeliner on and text Bucky to ask where he wants to meet. He tells me he’ll meet me in the lobby and that he thinks I’ll like the place he found.

I smile at his text. There a parenthesis at the end. _An attempt at a smile?_

When I get to the lobby, I find Bucky leaning on the counter talking to the woman sitting there. Do they not have other receptionists? Because I’ve only seen the one. And she doesn’t like me. I walk up to the counter and her face sours. Bucky turns and smiles. He pushes himself off the counter and laughs when he sees my shirt. I shrug.

“I thought it fit.” I smirk at the receptionist. Bucky raises an eyebrow but says nothing. He tells her bye- apparently her name is Sandra- and starts to lead me to the door. He places his hand on my lower back, then drops it, unsure.

“So, you and Sandra?” he asks once we’re outside.

“She doesn’t like me.” I shrug. “She didn’t like my hoodie yesterday and she didn’t want to let me upstairs. And she makes me feel like she’s better than me, just by the way she looks at me when I go through the lobby.” I pull my flannel closer, feeling uncomfortable and small. Bucky stops walking and stands in front of me. He puts his hands on my shoulders and I look up into his face.

“Eden, Sandra is not better than you. She just buys more expensive clothes. You are wonderful. I just met you last night and I already want to know so much more about you. You are stunningly beautiful and so smart. You have questionable taste in thesis topics, but we won’t go into that.” I give him a small smile.

I whisper, “But you’ve seen me drunk. And in my underwear. And…”

“I saw you have a good time last night. And you have lovely undergarments.” His cheeks color slightly, but not as much as Steve’s did. “Now, let’s go get coffee and talk about why you wrote a paper about me.” I stick my tongue out at him but smile.

We reach the coffee shop, _Liz’s,_ and Bucky holds the door for me. I smile as I go through the door. _A 1940s gentleman._ The shop is cute, very homey. There is a massive display of the biggest muffins I’ve seen in my life and I almost run to look at them.

Bucky takes his jacket off and puts on the back of a chair, marking the table as taken. We order coffee, I get a peppermint mocha and Bucky gets a drip. I also get a chocolate muffin, warmed. We sit with our purchase, Bucky paid. He wouldn’t let me. I get to work on my muffin, the chocolate inside melted and gooey. I smile when I see Bucky’s face at my muffin. I offer him a piece and he looks giddy. _It’s the chocolate, it does that to people._

We share the muffin; one bite wasn’t enough for him. When the muffin’s gone, he just sits there and watches me. I bite my lip and look down at my hands.

“So, this thesis huh?” Bucky starts. I look up and laugh. Apparently, this is going to be a thing.

“I wrote a paper about Captain America and the Howling Commandos for my Master’s thesis. My degree is in World War II history. I’d originally picked an emphasis on the 107th, but I wanted a smaller scope. I started reading about the members, and when I found you… I fell in love with your story I guess. I found all the stuff I could about you and then made the connection with Steve. I loved the stories about Steve and you with the Howling Commandos.” I trail off.

“So, you know everything about me huh?” Bucky is smiling. He has his arms crossed over his chest, making his chest look even bigger. He must notice me looking because he leans forward on the table.

“Mostly stuff while you were serving, I couldn’t find very much about your home life except that you grew up in Brooklyn with Steve.”

“I had three little sisters, Maria, Rebecca, and Laurie. My mom was a 5’0” firecracker. I miss being home with them. This time of year especially, my mom loved cooking and she’d make these massive meals for Thanksgiving and Christmas and she’d give the part I didn’t eat to this old couple in our building.”

I love the look on his face when he talks about his family. He uses past tense and it breaks my heart just a little. I put my hand on his, his thumb rubs circles on the back of my hand. I glance at the clock on the wall, it’s a quarter to one. I tell Bucky I need to get back to the Tower and we take our coffee with us.

We take the elevator together, still talking. I tell him about the holidays with my dad and brother, and the time he set the smoke alarm off three times in one day one year. He asks how they feel about me being all the way across the country. I tell him my brother is at Texas A&M and I’ve been in college for the last seven years, so my family is a little spread out. I’m just a bit farther away than my brother, but we still go home.

We reach floor 80, Tony’s apartment, and the elevator doors open. Bucky takes my hand and pulls me closer so he can kiss my cheek.

“Thank you for coffee, Eden. You are...” he sighs. “It was amazing. Just tell me when you want to do it again. Really.” He smiles and winks as he releases my hand. I blush and step out of the elevator.

I turn to knock on Tony’s door, but Friday tells me Tony is expecting me and I hear the door click open. I push it open and see Pepper and Tony talking by a huge desk in front of a ceiling to floor window. Tony smiles when he sees me, and Pepper turns.

“Eden! Hi! I’m so excited for you!” _What?_ She sees the confusion on my face.

“Oh, you’ll find out. See you later?” I nod and she kisses Tony on the cheek before leaving with a stack of folders.

“I’ll find out what?” I ask Tony as I walk toward the desk. Tony smiles and stands.

“Eden Clark, I’d like to talk to you about joining the Avengers Initiative.”

_What the heck?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Bucky](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/188658671876893378)   
>  [Coffee shirt](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/188658671876893448)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Bucky's POV)
> 
> Bucky changes his plans for Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Eden Clark 1](https://www.instagram.com/p/BonFbqVHyUp/)   
>  [Eden Clark 2](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bmg8yIhHjg-/)   
>  [Eden Clark 3](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bj4LM6oH7kZ/)   
> 

I remember things. From before. Things like Christmases in Brooklyn growing up with my sisters and my mom in a little cramped apartment. We’d always invite Steve over since we knew he’d be on his own otherwise. There'd be so much food and the apartment would smell like cloves and nutmeg. We'd laugh and tell stories and we'd stay up until long after my sisters should've been in bed.  

Christmas at Stark Tower is nothing like that. Christmas at Stark Tower is not exactly what I’m looking for. I've been at the Tower for a bit now, but this will be my first real Christmas in a real long while. And I want the real thing.

I’ve been texting Eden a lot lately. She’s back in Falls Church and she’s flying home for Christmas in Idaho with her dad and younger brother. That’s the kind of Christmas I want, not this over-the-top expensive, sparkling champagne, all-star Christmas Tony’s talking about. But I’ve got nowhere else to go, and it’s not like I can abandon Steve.

I decide to drive down to DC on Friday to see Eden.  Steve’s got this thing where he’s gonna cut a ribbon or something and I hate being stuck inside, it makes me itch. I borrow a car, some little roadster I barely fit in, and make the four-hour drive in a little under three, including a stop in Baltimore for coffee. I’m knocking on her door when I see her coming around the corner with a bundle of mail. She smiles when she sees me and my day couldn’t get any better.

“James! When did you get here? Ohmygosh hi!” She digs in her pocket for her keys to unlock her apartment. “Did you drive? Is it just you?” She looks around, probably for Steve. “Not that… I love seeing you.” She puts her hand on my arm. “You and Steve are usually a package deal, you know?” I smile and put my hand over hers.

“Just me, doll.” My voice drops low. “I wanted to see you.” She fumbles her keys and I bend down and pick them up for her. I laugh, I haven’t had this effect on a woman since I got drafted in ‘42.

“Show me where you live Eden.” I hand her her keys. She giggles. _Oh wow. I’m in trouble._

She finally gets the door open, somehow without dropping her mail, and I hold the door for her. I close the door behind me and look around. It’s a small apartment, kinda like what I had in Bucharest but a bit nicer. It was a lot like the apartment I shared with four women growing up, even though it looked nothing like it.

She leads me through the apartment, pointing out the small kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom. There isn’t anything else and we end up back in the living room. She tells me I can sit while she goes through her mail and gets a cup of coffee. She asks if I’d like a cup, and I offer to help. She tells me to sit again and comes back with two big mugs.

“When are you going home for Christmas?” I ask. I run my thumb over the rim of my mug while Eden wiggles in next to me on the couch. She tucks her knees under her and looks at me through her eyelashes.

“Tomorrow night. My flight leaves Dulles at 5. I should get home around 10:30. I usually just go to bed when I get home, then we make breakfast together in the morning.” She smiles into her coffee, both remembering and anticipating.

I sigh. “I miss stuff like that.” I take a drink from my mug. _This coffee is amazing. What is it with this girl?_  “I’ve told you about my sisters growing up. Mom taught us all how to cook so we wouldn’t be useless.” Eden laughs. “Hey, her words. And it’s true. She taught me how to cook so I could make dinner for… a family. You know?”

“Yeah. My mom taught Julian and me to cook. She never said it so bluntly but… yeah.” A silence for remembrance for lost mothers. “I would love to make dinner here for you sometime. It’d be…”

I light up. “Perfect.” I finish. “I’d love to. But I’m helping. My momma did not raise me to sit on my butt and let the women do the cooking. We can make dinner together and I would love that.” Her eyes meet mine and her smile lights up the room.

“Hey. I’ve got an idea.” She sets her coffee down. “Do you want to come home with me tomorrow? For Christmas, and meet my dad and Julian?” She leans forward and puts her hands on my thigh. Her eyes are gleaming. There is only one correct answer to her questions.

“I’d love to, Eden.” I smile, loving that I can make her happy like this. She puts her arms around my neck, her warmth seeping into my cold chest. She pulls away, a thought coming to her.

“You need a plane ticket. I hope they’re still available” She says with a small gasp. She gets up and goes in her bedroom, coming back with a laptop. She quickly opens the airline’s website to look for her flight, but there aren’t any open seats on the flight. Her face falls, and I know I need to find a way to fix it. So, I call Steve.

“Hey Buck! Where are you? I’m back at the Tower.”

“I’m at Eden’s. I drove down this morning after you left.” I pause, searching for the words. “I uh… can you help me with something?”

“Of course, Buck. What’d you need?” he sounds worried.

“I need a plane ticket for tomorrow. To Boise Idaho. I’m going home with Eden for Christmas, but there aren't any seats left on her flight. Do you think…”

“Friday can get you a flight for sure.” I hear him talking to Friday in the background. “You’ll have to upgrade though. The only seats on Eden’s flight open are in First Class.”

“Thanks Steve. I’ll tell Eden and text you in a few.” I look over at Eden, she’s been watching me intently during my call with Steve.

“So… Steve says there _are_ open seats.” She smiles for a moment. “But, they’re in First Class. Friday can upgrade the tickets…” Her face falls again.

“I… I’ve been saving for a month for my ticket. I… I can’t afford a First-Class ticket. You go, I’ll stay in Economy. Really, James. It’s ok.”

I think fast. “What if… I just pay the difference? It can be a Christmas present.” I hope she’ll go for it. The difference between the two tickets is close to the price of a whole other Economy ticket.

I can see she’s thinking, not wanting to accept money. But I don’t want to spend a seven and half hour flight in First-Class when Eden’s stuck in Economy.

“But that’s another, like, 600 dollars, James. I can’t let you do that.” I already knew how much the difference would be.

“Please, Eden. I’ve got 75 years of back pay and benefits. I don’t have anything to spend it on. I really want to give you this for Christmas. What if half is for Christmas and half is for your birthday?” I’m treading water at this point.

“They’re on the _same_ _day,_ James. That’s not…” she stops and sighs. “Fine. But only because you’re cute when you pout. It’s really not fair.”  I laugh and pull her to me. I text Steve and tell him it’s a go. I’m going to Idaho for Christmas.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Eden's POV)
> 
> Bucky and Eden go back to New York. They go to dinner with Steve. Eden and Steve talk about "Eden and Bucky".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Eden Clark 1](https://www.instagram.com/p/BonFbqVHyUp/)   
>  [Eden Clark 2](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bmg8yIhHjg-/)   
>  [Eden Clark 3](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bj4LM6oH7kZ/)   
> 

I pack and end up with my overnight bag and a suitcase. We set out to drive back to New York. Bucky needs to pack and give the car he borrowed back. I try not to laugh at how small the car is, but Bucky sees me snickering a couple of times. We stop in Baltimore for dinner and make it back to the Tower by 6.

We’re heading through the lobby and almost make it to the elevator when I notice who’s at the front desk- Sandra, of course. I sigh and put an arm around Bucky’s waist, hoping his presence will stop me from doing something dumb. He smiles and puts his arm around my shoulder, pulling me to him. He kisses my temple and we make it to the elevator. I glance at Sandra when the elevator opens. Yes, it’s petty, but I want to make it to the holidays without feeling three inches tall under her designer gaze.

We stop by Steve’s room on the way to Bucky’s. He knocks on the door couple times before opening it. He hears me gasp, I would never be able to just go into someone’s place like that.

“Hey, we grew up together. It’s a normal thing. Knocking basically just a courtesy at this point.” He laughs as he leads me further into Steve’s apartment. We find him on the couch in sweats, drinking a beer and watching a baseball game on TV.

“If the townspeople could see you now.” Bucky jokes. I poke his side. _Jerk._

Steve looks up, surprised to see us. He must not have heard Bucky knocking over the game. “I’m having _one_ beer, watching my favorite team _lose_. And it’s not like I can even get drunk.” He smiles as he gets up though and comes over to give me a hug.

“It’s great to see you, Eden! I hear you’re taking _this one”_ \- he jabs his thumb at Bucky- “home with you over the holidays.” He turns and hugs Bucky. I love their friendship.

“Yeah, he was complaining. Practically begged me. He wouldn’t fit in my suitcase though, so…” We laugh and I rest my temple on Bucky’s shoulder. “No, um… we were talking about family Christmases, so I asked him to come home with me and share mine.”

Steve smiles as he goes to the kitchen to throw the empty bottle in the recycling bin. _Of course frickin’ Captain America recycles._ I grab one of the stools at the counter and Bucky leans next to me.

“Oh. Hey, Steve?” I start, and Steve turns. Bucky sighs, he doesn’t think there’s a problem with what I’m going to ask.

“Yeah?” He opens another beer and leans over the counter, resting on his elbows. He slides the beer to Bucky, who accepts it and takes a drink.

“Can I… could I…” I’m not getting far. Bucky jumps in for me though.

“She wants to crash on your couch tonight. That ok, bud?” He finishes the beer. _That was fast._

“Uh… yeah. Sure… why?” Then his cheeks color and he looks down. _Oh._

Yeah. Bucky doesn’t see the problem, which I’m kinda surprised about. I mean, nothing’s going to happen, but… I was raised Catholic and I don’t believe in cohabitation before marriage. I have no problem with people who do, but I just… yeah. So I’ll just sleep on Steve’s couch tonight. Problem solved.

Bucky brings in my bags from the hallway and we all sit around in the kitchen for a bit. We decide to go out for dinner, some place Natasha told Steve about, and he just _has_ to try it. It’s this old school Italian place called Rossini’s, it’s beautiful.

We get a bottle of white for the table and basket of the most amazing fresh bread I’ve ever had. I balk at the menu when I see the prices and Bucky puts his hand over mine.

“I can’t afford to eat here. The chicken’s like thirty bucks.” I whisper to the boys. Bucky’s rubbing circles into the back of my hand as Steve leans over.

“This is my Christmas present to you, ok Eden? Nat thought you’d like it here.” He looks at Bucky. “Don’t let her try anything.” I try and relax, but with all the money talk today, I’m still a bit shaky. I take a slow drink of wine, not looking at the bottle, it tastes like it’s out of my budget.

“Okay.” I get out slowly. “But this is the only present, ‘kay? I don’t need a new car or anything. For my birthday either.” Steve smiles warmly.

“I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable Eden. Really. I didn’t grow up with much either. Either of us.” He gestures to Bucky. “We’re lucky to have what we have now, and we just want to pass some of it on.” He puts an arm around me in a hug. “Can we have dinner now? And not worry about it for tonight?”

I smile and shrug. “Pay it forward, huh? That’s the same speech I got from Bucky when he bought half my ticket this afternoon, ya know?” I sigh. “I guess it’s ok. But I don’t want to get used to people spending money on me. It’s just not how I was raised. But I’ll try, for tonight. Thank you, Steve.” I kiss his cheek before leaning back against Bucky.

The waiter comes back and we order. I get Pollo Fiorentina, chicken in a wine sauce with spinach and cheese; Bucky gets Bistecca alla Toscana, strip steak marinated in wine; and Steve gets Spaghetti alla Carbonara, pasta with bacon, Italian ham, and cheese. We finish the bottle by dessert where we get Triple Chocolate Mousse cake. We’ve already proven Bucky’s a chocoholic, apparently Steve is too.

On the way back to the Tower, we laugh and talk in the back of the car. Happy took us out so we didn’t have to get a cab. I tried to look at the bill, but Steve wouldn’t let me. My guess though would be around $150 for the food and another $50 or so for the wine. I’m not going to say anything. I’m with my friends after dinner and I won’t see Steve for a few weeks. And I had three glasses. Apparently, this is going to be a thing when I go out with these two.

It’s late when we get back, around 11, and Bucky and I have a long day of travel tomorrow. We have coffee at Steve’s and Bucky leaves around 12. I give him a kiss on the cheek at the door and I’ll see him in around 7 hours. After the door closes, I slump against it. Steve is watching from the kitchen, finishing a cup of coffee.

“So…” Steve pushes off the counter, “That looks…” I blush. This is the friend talk, the “what are your intentions with my friend” talk.

“Yep. I uh…” I blush.

“You’re good for him, Eden.” Steve sits on the couch, looking back toward me by the door. I walk over and sit on the couch to face him. “I haven’t seen him this happy… in a very long time.” he looks wistful, remembering.

“He’s good for me too. He makes me happy and I need that. My last couple relationships didn’t end well.” Steve sits up straight, ready to teach a couple of no-gooders an old-fashioned lesson. “No, it’s fine. Jack was… bad. But it settled outside of court. And Nolan just wasn’t what I was looking for.” I look down into my cup, looking for what to say next in the dark dredges.

“James is different. He’s so kind and warm. And he listens to me and when he laughs, I…” I look up and Steve is listening so intently.

“He’s told me about you, ya know. How you make him feel. And he can’t stop going on about your hair and your eyes and your laugh…” he trails off. In a quieter voice, he adds, “it’s ridiculous really, how much he talks about you. Maybe I should introduce people more often.” a small smile.

I blush again. _He talks about me to Steve?_ I stifle a yawn and Steve gets up to get sheets and pillows and a blanket for the couch. I move to a chair so he can make the bed. He pushes me back down in the chair when I try to help. I play with my empty mug, still thinking about Bucky.

“Do you think...” I pause. “Nevermind. It’s not…” I put the mug down.

“What? Hmm…” The couch is made up now, a proper bed. Steve kneels in front of me. “Eden?”

“I think I’m falling… I’m falling in love, with James. Is it too soon, Steve? Because I’ve fallen fast before and they… they never feel the sa-” Steve stops me with a look and puts his hands on either side of the cushion.

“Eden. Stop. Don’t do this to yourself. Bucky cares for you a great deal. He’s told me as much. I don’t pretend to know the depth of his feelings, but a man doesn’t buy a plane ticket to fly to Idaho to meet a girl’s father if the relationship wasn’t going anywhere. And I know Bucky. And how he works, how he does things. I don’t want to tell you anything that’s wrong, but with how he’s been talking, I think there’s a good chance he feels as deeply for you as you do for him.” He pauses, I’ve frozen. “Eden?”

“Hmmm? Oh, yeah. I… Do you really think so?” I try and keep the joy out of my voice. But it’s in my eyes.

“Yes Eden. I think Bucky’s past fallen for you. He’s an all or nothing kind of guy.” He gets up and offers me his hand. “Come on. You need sleep. We’ll have breakfast in the morning and a light workout, yeah?” I nod and take his hand. He leads me to the couch opposite and pulls back the blanket for me. I sit, and he turns to pick up my mug.

“Goodnight, Eden.” He says as he walks to the kitchen to put my mug in the sink. “Friday, goodnight.”

“Goodnight Captain Rogers. Miss Clark.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Bucky's POV)
> 
> Bucky and Eden fly to Boise, and have a heart to heart along the way (It's a long flight)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Eden Clark 1](https://www.instagram.com/p/BonFbqVHyUp/)  
> [Eden Clark 2](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bmg8yIhHjg-/)  
> [Eden Clark 3](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bj4LM6oH7kZ/)  
>   
>  reference pictures for this chapter are at the end

I walk back to my room, daydreaming about the great girl I just left with my best friend. I really think I would do anything if she asked. If she looked at me the way she looked at me a minute ago, I’d do anything. Just to make her smile. I unlock my door, lost in thought. _What if she’s the one?_

I change into sweats, kicking my jeans and shirt in the corner. I pick them back up and put them in the basket Steve gave me. I get a duffle out of my closet and toss it on the bed. We’ll be at Eden’s dad’s for two weeks, right? So, I just need a couple pairs of jeans, four or five normal shirts, a pair of slacks and a button down, boots, and dress shoes. _Do I need a tie? Nah._ It all goes in the duffle, folded so at least my dress clothes won’t get wrinkled. _There, packing done._ I’m beat, I need sleep. I drove for Virginia and back today. And I’m gonna be on a plane for 7 and half hours tomorrow.

***

I wake up at 5:45 with a text from Steve.

**Use a suitcase, not that army duffle you stuff everything in.**

_Punk._ I text back.

            **Fine.**

I grab my suitcase off the top shelf in the closet and grab the duffle. Transferring only takes a minute or so, and Steve’s texted back.

            **Breakfast at 6:30 old man.**

**Who you callin’ old man, old man?**

**Bring juice.**

I get dressed for the gym, grab my suitcase, and head over to Steve’s. _I wonder if Eden’s up yet?_

I don’t knock, if Eden’s still sleeping, and set my stuff by the door. Steve’s sitting in the kitchen, drinking coffee and reading the paper. I pour a cup and sit across from him. I nod toward the couch, toward Eden. Steve smirks and shakes his head. _So, she’s still sleeping then._ I want to go over and see if she’s awake for myself, but I don’t want her to wake up with me watching her.

We sit and drink our coffee, waiting for Eden to wake up. She does at around 6:45 or so. She walks into the kitchen and I burst out laughing. Her pajamas have bunnies on them, little cartoon bunnies. She glares at me and Steve hands her a cup of coffee. She smiles at Steve over her cup then turns back to glare at me more. _Oops. But so worth it._

“Morning Eden.” I try to save myself. “I really like… your _jammies._ ” She punches me in the arm. I grab her hand and pull her to me. I feel her relax against my chest. I kiss the top of her head and let her go. Steve pushes a plate of eggs and toast toward her.  

“Why’s she so special? You didn’t make _me_ breakfast.” I pout, not convincing on a man my size.

“She’s my guest, jerk. She needs fuel to put up with _you_ all day.”  He smiles at Eden when she laughs. She takes a bite and kisses me on the cheek.

“I can’t _wait_ to spend all day with you. I’m so happy you’re coming home with me.” She cuddles against me again. _So, she’s cuddly when she’s sleepy, good to know._

She finishes her coffee and goes to dig through her suitcase to pull out leggings and a sports bra. _I have to concentrate in the gym with her dressed like that?_ She pulls out a hoodie and I feel a little better. She runs to the bathroom to change and comes out braiding her hair in two braids. Steve goes to put his running shoes on and then we can go.

We decide to go for a run around Central Park before some light lifting in the Tower’s fitness center. I’m pleasantly surprised at how well Eden keeps up with Steve and me.  She tells me there’s a small gym in her dad’s basement, so we can work out over the holidays too.

We take turns taking showers before going to lunch at a deli around the corner, _Devon & Blakely. _Our flight is at 5:00, and we realize our flight is out of Dulles, in DC. _Crap._ There’s a flight that connects in Dulles from La Guardia that gets in about 15 minutes before our flight, and Friday somehow gets us on it. So, we leave the Tower around 2:00. Eden almost had a panic attack when she realized we were 4 hours away from the airport we were supposed to leave from.

But we figured it out and get to La Guardia in time. We’re in the line for TSA and Eden turns to me wide-eyed.

“How do you get through TSA? With your…” She glances at my metal arm hidden under my thick leather jacket. I smile.

“I just tell them, and they let me through to scan separately. It’s fine. Lots of people have metal in their bodies.” I take my jacket, belt, and shoes off and wait till we get up to the scanners. I wave to one of the TSA agents.

 “Excuse me miss. I need to be let through.” She looks confused for a seconds before she sees my hand.

“Oh, of course. This way Sergeant Barnes.” _Sergeant Barnes, ok. I’ll go with it._ She unhooks one of the fabric dividers and I follow her over to where they got through peoples’ bags. She calls a male agent over to scan me. He asks the reason for my private scanning and I hold up my arm.

“Oh, my apologies Sergeant Barnes. Of course.” _Again with the Sergeant thing._ I smile though. Eden’s through and putting her shoes back on. She unloads my things too and goes to sit on a bench to wait for me. The agent runs the scanner over me and finds nothing of interest other than my arm and lets me go. “Thank you for your service, Sergeant Barnes. Enjoy your flight.”

“Thank you.” This is only the third or fourth time I’ve been thanked for my military service. I walk over to Eden, padding in my socks. She gets up and smiles.

“Ready, Sergeant Barnes?” She smiles so I can’t glare at her. I pull my boots on and buckle my belt.

“Yep.” She sticks her tongue out at me and I pull her to me. I carry my jacket under my arm and we’re off to our gate. When we get on our plane, the flight attendant comes by to inform us that by flying First-Class, we may have two free drinks during our flight. Eden gets a glass of wine and I just get mineral water. This flight is only a little over an hour. Not quite sure why it takes over an hour to fly a 4-hour drive, but _whatever._

Eden opens a book she brought, _The Help,_ and I lean my head against the window. I like watching the plane take off. We touch down pretty soon, like I said, the flight to Dulles is only a little over an hour; and we have to move to get to our terminal for the flight to Boise. Since it’s a late flight, we get dinner. Eden gets a chicken salad and I get these chicken “sliders” that looked good in the picture. Both meals come with some kind of side and a cookie. It’s 3 hours from Dulles to our layover in Minneapolis.

“James? You awake?” Eden asks after they take our plates away and I lean my head back, full and content.

“Hmm…” I’m halfway to a good nap, but I can still hear her.

“Are you nervous?” My eyes open.

“‘Bout what?”

“Meeting my dad. And Julian.” _Not ‘til now, I wasn’t._

“Uh… only a little. Why? Anything I should know?”

“No. Just… Julian might be… a fan.” _I have fans?_

She continues, “And I told my dad I have a boyfriend, but not who you are. For that reason… Please don’t be mad at me, James.” She sounds nervous now.

“I’m not mad, Eden. I guess I get why you wouldn’t tell them who I am, but… what will they think when we get in tonight?” I’m slightly worried now. I’ve seen how people react to meeting Steve, but he always knows it’s coming. I don’t want some hero-worship to take away from Eden’s Christmas with her family.

“Oh, I think my dad’ll be fine with it. It’s just Julian. He can be a little… did Steve tell you that I almost had a panic attack the day I met him?”

“Uh… no. He didn’t mention that. You almost had a panic attack?”

“The man I wrote papers about was on the exhibit I curated, _about him._ I was surprised, ya know? And then I saw him again the weekend I drove up to New York and he invited me to a party. It was all very overwhelming. I think I said yes to the party because my brain wouldn’t let me say no to Captain America.”

I laugh. It seems so long ago that we met. But it’s been almost 3 months I guess.

“And you didn’t have a panic attack when you met me?” I joke, really. I remember exactly the way she reacted when we met.

“Ha. Yes I did. I almost spilled my _red_ wine all over the _white_ dress Pepper bought me. And my tongue got caught in my throat. I couldn’t even talk, especially after _you kissed my hand._ ” She’s getting a little worked up. I put my hand on her knee.

“Eden?... Eden. Stop hon. I remember everything about that night. The dress you were wearing and the gloves, and the red lipstick. You were a proper bombshell. I couldn’t forget, especially after we went dancing. I’m still not sure how you found a club like that.” I smile warmly and she calms down.

We’re coming into Boise now and we gather the things we’ve unpacked. We’re in the first ten off the plane and soon we’re walking through the Boise airport. I follow Eden since I’ve never been to Boise, I’ve never even on this side of the country before. She leads me to the baggage claim then outside to a blue Jeep Wrangler being driven by a kid who looks a little like Eden. This must be Julian.

Julian jumps out of the Jeep to help us get our bags in the car. And stops cold when he sees me.

“Oh my god. You’re… Bucky… Barnes. Oh my god. Bucky Barnes, the frickin Winter Soldier, is dating my sister. Oh my god. Oh my god.” I think Eden’s little brother is having a panic attack. Eden drops her stuff and goes to hug him.

“Jules, breathe. Breathe.” He seems to listen to Eden and starts to calm down. As far as I can see. I pick up her bags and put them and mine in the back of the Jeep. Eden and Julian walk toward me.

“Julian, this is…” She pauses, not sure what name to use. I offer my hand to shake.

“Bucky. It’s nice to meet you Julian. Eden’s told me a lot about you.” He takes my hand, still slightly in shock.

“She has?” he sounds bewildered. I nod. Eden has her arm around his waist, steadying him.

“Jules, do you want me to drive?” Eden asks, not sure of her brother’s mental state at the moment. Julian shakes his head and lets my hand go.

“No, no. I can drive. I just…” He’s still looking at me. _This’ll take a bit to get used to,_

“It’s late. We should…” I try to prod Julian into action. He nods and slowly heads to the driver side door. I go around to Eden’s side. I have to sit in front so I can have leg room and Eden is in the back. I offer to sit in the back, but Eden won’t let me.

The drive through Boise is beautiful. The downtown area near the university is amazing. I can see why Eden likes it so much. We drive past the Capitol building on our way to the Clark home and Eden tells me it’s meant to look like the Capitol building in DC. The way it’s lit up, it’s easy to see the resemblance. On the way past the university campus and Eden pipes in again that Julian is taking college classes during his senior year at Bishop Kelly High School and that he’ll be going to Boise State in the fall. Julian just nods and mutters something about journalism classes.

We make it a house a few blocks behind campus by 10:45 and Julian pulls up next to a motorcycle. Even in the dark, I can make out a star painted on the fuel tank.

“Nice bike.” I say as we get out of the Jeep. Eden smiles. _So it’s hers, huh?_

“That’s Peggy.” _Peggy? As in Peggy Carter?_ “She’s a 2012 Harley Softail Slim. I got her… 3 years ago when I finished my undergrad. I didn’t to drag her to DC with me though.” She pauses to think. “I might take her back soon though. I kinda want to show Steve my baby.”

Julian stops unloading bags. “Steve? As in Steve Rogers? As in Captain America?” Eden and I laugh. I can hear him muttering as he leans back over. Something about Eden being on first name basis with Captain America. I grab my bags and Julian carries Eden’s.

When we get inside, Julian yells out, “Dad! Eden’s here! And you’ll never guess who she’s dating!!” Eden blushes and moves closer to me. Little brothers have to embarrass big sisters. Hey, big brothers embarrass little sisters too, it’s a thing.

I hear footsteps coming down the hallway upstairs. Julian drops the bags in the hall and turns to face the stairs. The man who comes down to meet his daughter is not who I was expecting. He’s tall and broad and had shoulder length grey hair and a beard. This is not a man to mess with. And this is Eden’s father.

He pauses on the last step. And stares. And collects himself. He steps down and comes to stand in front of me.

“Sergeant Barnes, it’s an honor.” He offers a hand, which I accept. _Good firm handshake. A bit tight._

“It’s my pleasure sir. And Bucky is fine. Eden’s told me a lot about you. You have an amazing daughter.” Eden colors slightly and his father smiles.

“She’s really something, yeah. Both of my kids are. We’ve done pretty well without Carol I think. My late wife.” He looks away. “Now, the guest bedroom is done here on the first floor. I’ll show you, you and Eden must be tired. It’s a long flight from DC. We’ll have breakfast in the morning around 9. It’s our thing when Edie comes home.”

I carry my things and follow Eden’s father down the hall to a room decorated with World War II paraphernalia. _It must be a family thing._ I breathe in. “Wow. This is amazing sir.”

“Johnathan will do. Bucky. Now that I think of it, this is the perfect room for you.” he smiles, seemingly proud of himself. “Now that you and Edie are here, I can go to bed. See you three in the morning.” He turns and leaves, leaving Eden in the doorway.

I hear from upstairs, “Julian Robert, it’s past your bedtime too. You’ll get to talk to him tomorrow. He’s here ‘til after the new year. Bed. Now.” I smile, remembering my mom and the way she corralled the four of us. Eden laughs quietly.

“My dad seems to like you.” I raise an eyebrow. “He’s just not a very expressive person.” She comes into the room to hug me. “I’m glad you’re here with me, James.” her voice is slightly muffled from being pressed against my chest. “Night.” She lets go and goes on her tiptoes to kiss my cheek. I wrap my arms around her and turn my face to catch her lips.

“Goodnight, Eden.” She blushes and smiles. I release her, and she backs up to the doorway.

“See you in the morning.” She turns and heads upstairs.

I put my suitcase on the floor and open it to find my sweats. Once I’m in bed, I fall asleep within 5 to 10 minutes. Breakfast in the morning with Johnathan and Julian Clark should be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Julian Clark](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/737183032733411622/)  
>  Froy Gutierrez, who I did not know was an actor when I found his picture.
> 
> [Johnathan Clark](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/549650329506639911/)  
> Yes, I chose Timothy Omundson as Eden's dad. I like his look as Cain in Supernatural, especially with the long hair and beard.  
>  
> 
> [Delta Airlines Chicken Salad Dinner](https://www.flyertalk.com/forum/30154456-post1554.html)  
> [Delta Airlines Chicken BBQ Sliders Dinner](https://www.flyertalk.com/forum/30123008-post1496.html)  
> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Eden's POV)
> 
> Eden and Bucky in Boise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Eden Clark 1](https://www.instagram.com/p/BonFbqVHyUp/)  
> [Eden Clark 2](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bmg8yIhHjg-/)  
> [Eden Clark 3](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bj4LM6oH7kZ/)  
>   
>  reference pictures for this chapter are at the end

I wake in the bed I slept in from when I was a little kid till I left for college. It’s the bed I sleep in whenever I come home. The sheets are different now, but the posters on the walls have been there since my sophomore year of high school. Looking down from my walls are the likes of Kurt Cobain, Marilyn Monroe, James Dean, and Bob Dylan. I thought I was cool.

I lay in bed for a few minutes, trying to coax myself up and awake. When I smell food coming from the kitchen downstairs. _Hopefully there’s coffee._ I pad downstairs in my Captain America tee and shorts set. I head straight for the coffee pot. My dad is sitting on a stool at the island and Bucky is cooking. _Wow! I can get used to this!_

When I walk past my dad, he slides a mug toward me and I smell the peppermint creamer he uses. _Maybe that’s why I’m addicted to anything peppermint._ I take the mug and kiss his forehead before walking over to Bucky. He’s got pancakes and bacon done and is currently working on a very large pan of scrambled eggs. I glance back at my dad and he just raises an eyebrow. _This was Bucky’s idea._ I put an arm around Bucky’s waist and lean against him as he scrapes the eggs into a serving plate.

I grab the pancakes and Bucky carries the eggs and bacon over to the island. We used to sit at the dining room table, but now it’s my dad’s office space. And the island is cozier. Julian’s not up yet so I take my coffee and go back upstairs to find my little brother. He’s still curled up under like 6 blankets and is dead to the world. I nudge him, nothing. I say his name, nothing. I go to the upstairs bathroom and get my hand wet. I walk back Julian’s room and flick water on his face.

“Wuh…” he jumps and turns to look at his assailant. He finds me, laughing.

“There’s breakfast downstairs. Come on, up.” I turn to walk out.

“Who made it?” he asks, slowly pushing blankets back.

“James.” his eyes widen and he sits up.

“Bucky Barnes cooked breakfast in MY kitchen?!?” _Oh yeah, this’ll be fun._

“Yes, and it’s going to get cold. _Up._ ” I take a drink of coffee and walk back downstairs.

“He’s coming. _Celebrity_ breakfast and all.” Bucky blushes slightly, not used to the attention. I kiss his cheek as I come back in the room.

I sit down between Bucky and my dad and start loading my plate. I take three pancakes, a good pile of eggs, and two slices of bacon. I set to work buttering and syruping when Julian walks in.

He lets out a quiet _wow._ Bucky and I snicker and he pushes an empty plate toward Julian. Julian quietly loads his plate, sneaking glances at Bucky. _I hope this fades, or he’ll never come back._ He sits next to our dad, not Bucky. I point to the coffee maker and Julian nods. _Oh yeah._ Uh huh.

We eat in relative silence, after my dad tells Bucky how good the food is. When we’re almost done, Julian tells my dad one of his friends is coming over later today to study for finals.

“What classes do you have finals for, Julian?” Bucky leans forward to look past me and my dad.

“Uh… Math and History. English is next week. But Math is on tomorrow and History’s on Wednesday. So… yeah.”

I decide to help. “What’s your history class like?”

“Uh… we’re up to just before the Cold War, so he says that won’t be on the final. So, we have the Civil War and both World wars basically for the final.” he shrugs.

“Do you need help studying?” I nudge Bucky. “‘Cuz, you know…” I indicate Bucky and myself.

“N… I guess. I mean, we were just gonna do math stuff today cuz we thought it’d be harder. But I have problems remembering what battles were in which cities and stuff like that if you want to help, I guess.” He’s warming up to the idea, I’m not sure how he would react if Bucky had suggested it.

“You only have class this week and like half of next week, right?” Julian nods. “Cool, so after your finals, you’re _free!”_ Julian laughs. “We can do fun sibling stuffs.” he cringes. My dad nudges him with his elbow. “I’ll let you… ride Peggy, if you want. Dad says you need more hours before you get your license. So…” Julian lights up with the thought of riding my motorcycle.

We clear our plates and pile everything to put in the dishwasher. Bucky starts washing, but I stop him. “Nope. That’s for later. We’ve got stuff to do. Full day. Very busy. Yep.” Bucky laughs and grabs me around the waist.

“Okay. What’s on the docket then?” He’s still holding me; my dad is watching with a bemused look.

“Well, it’s Sunday. So, some stuff is closed. But I thought we could go see the Capitol Building and go to the zoo. And I want to show you Freak Alley and the Human Rights Memorial.” He raises his eyebrows. “Freak Alley is an alley where the walls on either side get painted by different local artists. And the Human Rights Memorial is in memory of Anne Frank. She was this little Jewish-”

“I know. I did some reading after… Let’s go then.” He looks down at my t-shirt. “After you change.” He smirks. _Hey, I like this shirt!_ I run upstairs to change, putting on jeans and my _Mother of Dragons_ hoodie. After I tie my Converse, I run back downstairs. Bucky and my dad are talking around the island. They stop when I come through the entryway. _Okay? Fine._ I grab my mini backpack I take everywhere with me and my keys.

“Ready?” Bucky nods and pushes off the counter.

“It was nice talking to you sir.” he tells my dad.

“Johnathan is just fine. It was a good talk. Be careful driving. There’s a bit of ice on the roads right now.”

We walk out to my car, something else I didn’t take to DC with me. My dad told me before I left that it’s too crowded for everyone to drive. So, I just take the bus most places. Anyway, I drive a ‘67 Impala. It’s like driving a boat, but the mileage is ok. My dad and I restored it together the summer after I finished my undergrad.

I open my door and lean over to unlock Bucky’s. He gets in and I toss my little bag in the back. He starts running his hands over the upholstery and detailing. _Boys and their toys. But this one’s mine._ I laugh and start the car. _Still purrs._ Bucky is surprised by the power in my car as I back down the drive and swing out.

“You like it? I named her Pam, thought it just fit. Me and Pam.” Bucky nods and smiles. “Would you like to drive sometime, before we go back?” I smile. We’re driving through Boise State’s campus and I’m pointing out buildings. The Admin Building, student housing, and the Catholic student center where I spent a lot of down time.

First stop, the Capitol Building. I head down Capitol before turning onto Front. It takes a bit to find street parking, and I have to dig in my wallet for change to feed the stupid meter, and then we’re out walking toward the building. We go through a little park out in front and I pull Bucky over so we can look at the cannon before going to look at the bell. He questions, I shush. The cannon is cool.

The bell out in front of the Capitol Building is a copy of the Liberty Bell in Philadelphia. Which is cool, but there’s a cannon from the Civil War. I just happen to think that’s cooler. We walk around the building before walking a bit downtown. I take him to Flying M, one of my favorite coffee places. I would walk around more, but Boise in late December is not the warmest. So we head back to the car.

When we get back to the house, Julian’s friend is there so we skirt the living room. My dad’s in the kitchen making sandwiches and working on a cup of coffee. I grab one and Bucky takes a seat at the island. My dad sets sandwiches in front of us and starts making two more. We sit and talk quietly until Julian comes in the kitchen for something to drink.

“Hey! You’re here! I told Derek you’d be here later!” Julian grabs two bottles of water from the fridge and my dad hands him a plate with the two sandwiches on it. Bucky looks at me before laughing. _At least Julian can talk in front of James now._

Julian takes the food back out to the living room and we follow. Julian’s friend Derek is sitting on the couch. There are books, paper, and pens all over the coffee table, and there’s a tablet and a laptop on the cushion next to him. Julian sets the plate and bottles down on the coffee table, careful of the homework. Derek looks up from a book to thank him and freezes when he sees Bucky.

“I thought you were shitting me. Oh my god. It’s actually Bucky Barnes, the frickin’ Winter Soldier. And he’s in your living room.” Julian beams at his friend.

“Yep. He’s dating my sister.” His smile is so big, his face must hurt. I try not to laugh at the boys. Bucky kinda waves.

“Hey kid. I heard you and Julian need help with your History homework.” Bucky steps forward. Derek balks and gulps. Julian laughs.

“Uh, yeah. We’re going over World War II now, so…” Bucky kneels down on the other side of the coffee table, looking at the books and papers strewn there. Julian hands him the textbook and I sit next to him on the floor.

“Hitler huh? Man, can I tell you stories. You know Captain America, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Eden's bike](https://uncrate.com/harley-davidson-softail-slim-s-motorcycle/)  
>  It's the same as one that Steve drives, so...
> 
> [Impala 1](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/188658671877259604/)  
> [Impala 2](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/337558934543120569)  
> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Bucky's POV)
> 
> Christmas Eve at the Clark house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Eden Clark 1](https://www.instagram.com/p/BonFbqVHyUp/)  
> [Eden Clark 2](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bmg8yIhHjg-/)  
> [Eden Clark 3](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bj4LM6oH7kZ/)  
>   
>  reference pictures for this chapter are at the end

Eden’s dad makes dinner, Chicken Marsala. Eden and her father and I share a bottle of wine with our dinner. Julian’s friend Derek stays for dinner, so there are five of us around the island. It’s comfortable, easy. It’s like dinner with my family, we’re just missing Steve. And three more women, but I’m not complaining. This is wonderful. 

The talk is nonstop but not overwhelming. We talk about New York, we talk about Julian and Derek and what they’re doing in school, we talk about what Eden and I did today. I love it, Eden’s family is perfect. I can’t imagine spending Christmas anywhere else now that I’m here. I was worried that I’d be intruding on their family time, but they’re so open and inviting. I can picture Johnathan taking in whatever strays Julian and Eden bring home.

Dinner must take almost three hours. It’s almost 10:00 when Johnathan starts clearing plates. We take our dishes to the sink where Eden starts washing. I start drying dishes, falling into a comfortable family dynamic I haven’t had in a  _ long _ time. Julian says goodbye to Derek at the door before coming to put the dishes I’ve dried back in the cupboards. 

Johnathan comes in the kitchen, looking slightly frazzled. He seems like a pretty level person, I’m worried for a minute before he starts talking.

“Cake. Angel food cake. With strawberries and whipped cream. I forgot. And Derek went home.” The rest of us all laugh, Johnathan still looks worried but relaxes.

“Oh well.” He says quietly while taking out the cake and toppings out of the fridge. After we finish the dishes, we all sit around the island and have light, fluffy (slightly sticky) Angel food cake with strawberries and whipped cream. At least, I think Julian took strawberries. I can’t tell under the mountain of whipped cream on his plate.

Julian says tomorrow is his first free day, Christmas Eve. I can’t believe they keep kids in school up until the 23rd, but at least he has time off before going back and taking finals. Eden perks and starts spouting a list of all the things they can do with Julian off school till the second week of January. Julian pretends to recoil, but I can tell how much he likes having his sister home. I think about Christmas with my sisters again and the kind of relationship we had.

The first thing to do tomorrow though is decorate the tree we went and picked out yesterday. It’s sitting in the living room, just waiting to be dressed up. We got this big, beautiful spruce tree; it’s about 7 feet tall. All these things seem like firsts, but they’re just first-time-in-a long-times. And I feel honored to be allowed to participate in them with Eden’s family.

***

In the morning, I walk down to the kitchen around 6:30. I woke up a little bit ago, but I’m trying to learn how to “sleep in.” I get a cup of coffee to swallow the Aleve tablets Bruce gave me. I take them for headaches, a side effect of what HYDRA did me. Apparently having your brain scrambled multiple times gives you chronic headaches. Johnathan walks in as as I’m tossing the pills back.

“Morning, Bucky.” I nod as I take a drink to chase the pills. “Vitamins?”

“Headache.” Pills gone, I move to the fridge as Johnathan gets coffee. 

Johnathan and I have been collaborating over breakfast for the past week. Christmas Eve calls for something special. Johnathan shows me handwritten recipe for Cinnamon Cocoa. He gets a jar out of the pantry that has layers of dry milk, cocoa powder, brown sugar, cinnamon, chocolate chips, marshmallows and just a little salt. This is a premade batch of the family tradition Christmas cocoa.

To go with this magical cocoa, we make a baked egg dish with mushrooms, spinach, and potatoes. I’m just putting it in the oven when Eden comes in the kitchen in her bunny pajamas. Johnathan hands her a cup of cocoa, making her smile when she smells the cinnamon.

“Christmas cocoa!” She cradles the cup as she sits at the island. I walk over and kiss her temple. She snuggles into me and takes a sip of cocoa.

“What’re you guys making? I saw James putting something in the oven.” She looks up at me as she says my name.

“You’ll just have to wait, Edie. But you can go wake your brother. I know it’s Christmas Eve, but he does not need to be sleeping past ten.” Johnathan looks at wall clock, then toward the stairs.

Eden squeezes my side before getting up and sticking her tongue out at Johnathan as she passes him. I smile as she leaves the kitchen. She has fuzzy slippers on with furry pom poms on the fronts. And she wiggles when she walks. I laugh when Johnathan gives me a look.

“Fuzzy slippers.” I shrug. Johnathan smirks and pours a cup of cocoa now that his coffee is gone. 

Eden and Julian walk into the kitchen a few minutes later, Julian looks  _ maybe  _ half awake. He too is handed a cup of cocoa by Johnathan and perks a bit. This cocoa is magical. The timer goes off for the eggs and I grab the oven mitts to take it out. Eden starts making toast, four slices at time in the big toaster they have; so it only takes two times for there to be enough. We sit around the island and eat together.

Eden turns to Johnathan, “Shopping?” he raises an eyebrow. “For tomorrow?” He nods.

“Potatoes and pie.” he sips his cocoa.

“James and I can go. Then we can decorate the tree when we get back.” he nods.

Eden puts her plate in the sink and go to get dressed. She comes down in a short plaid skirt and white long sleeve top. She’s holding boots and sits down to pull them on and finish her cocoa. I head down the hall to my room to find clothes. I settle on clean jeans and a thick red button down before grabbing my heavy black boots and rejoining the rest the family in the kitchen.

Eden pulls part of her hair back before grabbing her mini backpack and keys. We head out to her car. I love this thing so much. It makes me wish I’d been around in the 60s to have a car like this. The design, the sound the engine makes, it’s a beautiful piece of machinery. Just like her bike. I’m glad she’s having the bike shipped to DC when we get back. Steve’ll really geek out over it.

We head down to the store,  _ Fred Meyer, _ to grab potatoes and pie. My mom always made the pie when I was growing up. We’d have a sweet potato pie, a cherry pie if we had the sugar, and maybe a lemon pie. When we look at the pies, Eden immediately grabs a cherry pie.  _ Yes.  _ Next is a chocolate pie, French Silk, I think she said. The only other thing we need is potatoes. Eden looks until she finds the Idaho potatoes. I carry a 5 pound bag up to checkout for her.

We drive back to the house to find Johnathan and Julian sorting ornaments for the tree. The angel for the top is set aside, and the skirt is already around the base of the trunk. Lights have been strung over the mantle and four stockings are hung. Three of the stockings have been embroidered with their names, probably by Eden’s mother I think. The last stocking is black with a red star, special for me. 

We divide and conquer decorating. Eden plays a Christmas playlist, songs by the likes of Frank Sinatra, Johnny Mathis, Bing Crosby, and Andy Williams. We divvy sections of tree and the taller of us are delegated to decorate near the top. Johnathan is given the honor of placing the angel after toasting with more Christmas cocoa. 

When the living room is sufficiently decorated, Johnathan brings four packages in from the hall closet. I’m surprise there’s one for me and it warms me. Inside are Christmas themed pajama sets. Red, green, or white; all with stars, reindeer, trees, and the like. Eden’s are white with red reindeer, mine have red plaid pants and a black shirt decorated with bauble ornaments. I love learning these traditions. And I wonder how many sets of these pajamas they must have.

When it’s time for dinner, Johnathan sets out a simple spread. Nothing too big for Christmas Eve, the feast is for tomorrow. We have ham and potatoes with green beans and buttermilk biscuits, and a jug of eggnog appears. And a bottle of bourbon is set next to it.  _ Okay, this is interesting.  _ Johnathan pours four tall glasses, two automatically get shots. He looks to me as a question and I nod. Another shot.

When dinner’s done and the dishes are washed, Julian and Eden place a stack of board games on the island. I recognize a few, like  _ Monopoly _ and  _ Scrabble _ ; we had those when I was growing up. But there are others, like  _ Scattergories  _ and  _ Cranium. _

“Guest picks the first game.” Eden nudges me. 

“I… um… I’ve never heard of some of these though.” I pick up the  _ Scattergories _ game and read the bottom, but I have no idea what it’s about.

“Maybe not that one, it’s kind of pop-culture-y.” 

“Okay. I know  _ Monopoly  _ and _ Scrabble.”  _ I reach for  _ Scrabble.  _

“Ooh. Okay. How about this?” She hands me a yellow bag shaped like a banana,  _ Bananagrams. _ I look her, puzzled. This is not  _ Scrabble. _

“It’s like  _ Scrabble, _ but without the board. All the letters go on the table like dominos _.” _ She looks at me for confirmation. I know what dominos are. “And everybody takes 21 tiles and whoever makes words out of their tiles first wins.”

“Okay… it sounds close, I guess.” We take  _ Monopoly _ ,  _ Scrabble _ , and  _ Bananagrams  _ into the living room and sit around the coffee table. Johnathan follows with a tray full of mugs or Christmas cocoa. We play  _ Scrabble  _ first, then  _ Bananagrams.  _ Once we play a few rounds, I get it.

Johnathan is a no-holds-barred Monopoly champion. I thought I was good at it. Julian goes bankrupt first, then Eden; leaving me and Johnathan. But it’s no contest.

We play games through three refills of cocoa before we’re all yawning. We put the games away and take our mugs to kitchen. Julian heads to bed immediately after helping Johnathan wash the mugs. Eden and I sit at the island for a bit before going to change for bed. She comes to say goodnight, standing in my doorway in her Christmas pajamas.

“Are you ready?” She ways quietly, and somewhat conspiratorially.  _ Should I be nervous? _ “For Christmas. It’s a big thing in the Clark house.”

“It was a big thing in the Barnes house too.” I tell her as she yawns and leans against the door-frame. “I’ll tell you about it tomorrow, okay?” she smiles sleepily and comes into my room.

“Goodnight James. I love you.” I kiss her forehead and hold her to my chest.

“I love you too.” I add in a whisper, “Merry Christmas Eden.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Mushroom Spinach Baked Eggs](https://www.foodnetwork.com/recipes/food-network-kitchen/mushroom-spinach-baked-eggs-recipe-2043656)   
>  [Cinnamon Cocoa](https://foodbabbles.com/cinnamon-hot-cocoa-in-a-jar/)   
>  [Fuzzy Pom Pom Slippers](https://www.amazon.com/LongBay-Ballerina-Slippers-Knitted-Booties/dp/B07H3M8W9B/ref=sr_1_8?keywords=pom+pom+ballet+slippers&qid=1551406283&s=gateway&sr=8-8/)   
>  [plaid skirt outfit](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/188658671876959814/)   
>  [Eden’s Christmas pajamas](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/93660867230778872/)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Eden's POV)
> 
> Christmas!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Eden Clark 1](https://www.instagram.com/p/BonFbqVHyUp/)  
> [Eden Clark 2](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bmg8yIhHjg-/)  
> [Eden Clark 3](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bj4LM6oH7kZ/)  
>   
>  references for this chapter are at the bottom

Christmas as an adult is different than Christmas when you’re little. When you’re little, you get to wake up and see the excitement. It’s full-on magic. When you’re an adult, the magic is dimmer. It’s still there, but… you know?

I wake up in my childhood bed, in my pjs I got last night. It’s Christmas! And my birthday but… Christmas is cooler. I head downstairs and look in at the tree. All the presents are out. It’s this tradition my dad still does where he hides all the presents till Christmas Eve. I don’t know, it just a thing. But it makes it more special. It really does.

I come into the kitchen on a wave of smells. There’s pancakes and bacon and I smell cinnamon hot cocoa. In a pan on the stove, because store bought Christmas cocoa is not the same thing. Bucky and my dad are up, Julian’s not up yet. Of course.

I pour a mug of Christmas cocoa for me and another for Julian. I take it up and waft the chocolatey goodness at his face. He starts to wake up. I put the mugs on his bedside table and start poking him. _Hey, it’s Christmas!_ He wakes up and I throw myself over him. Before a real pillow fight can start, I hear my dad calling from downstairs.

“No pillow fights! I just bought those pillows!” It’s the dad version of Spidey-sense. He knows.

“Happy Birthday sis.” Julian gives me quick side hug and hands me a small box. Inside is a hand woven bracelet with my name engraved on a small metal band.

“It’s so pretty. Thanks.” I put it on before picking up my cocoa mug.

I hand Julian his mug and we walk downstairs to see Bucky and my dad laughing. We all pile plates high with pancakes and bacon and eggs. There’s some cinnamon swirl bread too. I get two more presents over breakfast: a new journal from my dad and a charm bracelet from Bucky with Avengers charms on it (Steve’s shield, a bow and arrow, a spider, a falcon, a hammer, and a red star).

After breakfast is over, we all get dressed for church. There’s this beautiful cathedral downtown we go to for special mass, the full name is _The Cathedral of St. John The Evangelist._ I like going to the student center on campus for normal Sunday mass, but we like going to the cathedral for Easter and Christmas.

We take my dad’s SUV even though we could all fit in my car. My dad likes driving, and he won’t drive my car. He says it’s too much like the one he learned to drive in, and got in an accident in. We get to St. John’s about ten minutes for mass starts and go in to find seats. My dad likes to be near the front and it’s a good thing we got here a little early because it’s packed. We end up a couple of rows back, next to a family we’ve known since we were little. We talk for a bit before a lector tells us to stand for the _Angelus._

After mass is over and we’re finally leaving… _people like to stand around and talk a lot after mass. It’s not my fault,_ we stop and get coffee at Flying M. I love that a few businesses are open Christmas morning. I hope the employees still get time with their families though. After our order is called, we head back to the house to open presents.

At my house, we wrap all the presents so all of one person’s presents are in the same wrapping. This year, all of mine are wrapped in something that looks slightly vintage. Julian’s are all in paper that looks blood splattered, and my dad’s have little coffee cups all over them. And there are two presents for Bucky, both from me, wrapped in red paper with little blue stars all over them. Steve’s are wrapped in the same paper, but they’re in New York for a party we’re gonna have when we get back.

The first thing we open though is our stockings, I smile as I take them off the mantle. My mom embroidered the stockings we use while she was pregnant with Julian. I hope to have something as beautiful and heartfelt for my children one day. The stocking for Bucky is special too though, I found a pattern online and stitched the basic shape before sewing the star on. I hope he likes it.

I hand my dad his stocking first, and it’s a bit heavy. My mom made these massive stockings because we also put books in them. The book in my dad’s this year, Julian must have picked out, is _How to Win Friends and Influence People_ by Dale Carnegie. We all laugh, including Bucky.

“Wow, that’s an old book.” I glance at him, _really?_ “It was written in… ‘36, if I remember right. It’s actually a pretty good book. I read it when it came out.” _Hmm… okay._

My dad puts the book aside and pulls out the next two items, also a Clark family tradition. There are two small booklets, one from me and one from Julian. They’re booklets titled _Ten Reasons Why You’re Awesome!_ We always get them for each other. They have blank spaces in them so you can fill in the reasons before you give them away. It’s always fun to fill them in for my dad and my brother. And I love reading what they write in mine.

At the bottom is a bag of trail mix, a small orange, and a box with two Catholic medals. Some years, we get a medal we think that person needs, and some years we get one of our favorite saints. Julian got my dad Blessed Pier Giorgio Frassati, and I got him St. Agatha. He reads the prayer cards that come with them and thanks us.

I grab my stocking next. My dad picked the book, _Find Me_ by Laura Van Den Berg. I read the back and it sounds really good. I can start reading it on the plane back to New York next week. I pull out my two _Ten Reasons Why You’re Awesome!_ and my snacks. I pause at the medals box. One is St. Rose Philippine Duchesne, my confirmation saint; I’ve been looking for her medal for a while and couldn’t seem to find one at a good price. I look at my dad and my softly smiles, it was him. The other medal is St. Valentine, my almost confirmation saint. I love his story and what he brought to people, continues to bring to people. I smile at Julian and he smiles shyly before looking at his shoes.

I bought Julian’s book (books actually, it’s a box-set), The Hogwarts Library Collection, with _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Quidditch Through the Ages,_ and _The Tales of Beedle the Bard._ We are nerds in this house. I even got Bucky to read the _Harry Potter_ books, _Half-Blood Prince_ is his favorite. Julian grins when he pulls them out. I love watching people open presents, seeing the looks on their faces. Next are the two _Ten Reasons Why You’re Awesome!_ Then he takes the trail mix and orange out and carefully sets them aside. Next are the medals, St. Ignatius from me and St. Cecile from my dad.

There’s also a guitar pick under the St. Cecile medal. At first it’s just a guitar pick, but he looks at what’s on it. It’s signed by Paul McCartney on one side and Ringo Starr on the other. His eyes go wide and he runs to hug me. I got to go see Paul McCartney over the summer and I saw Ringo Starr and his All-Star Band as an early birthday present from Tony. I saved the pick so I could get both signatures. Julian loves to play guitar, he’s pretty amazing at it too. And he’s named after Julian Lennon.

Last is Bucky’s stocking. He smiles when it to him. He looks it over, feeling the star.

“This is… this is great.” He smiles, and then, “Is this handmade?” I nod. He puts his hand over mine. “Thank you Eden. This is so sweet.” Then he starts pulling things out. I filled his stocking, since my dad didn’t know he was coming. The book is _The Theory of Everything_ by Stephen Hawking. It seems like a good book for someone who wants to learn so much about the world like Bucky does. Then comes one copy of _Ten Reasons Why You’re Awesome!,_ a bag of trail mix, an orange, and a small white box with a St. James the Greater medal. He smiles at each item he removes before pulling me to him. He kisses my hair before releasing me. I glance over to see my dad smiling softly.

Next are the bigger presents. Julian and I start distributing, handing presents to Bucky and my dad and amassing small piles of our own. My dad opens a couple of books, a sweater, and a coffee mug that says _They’ve taken the Hobbits to Isengard_. Julian opens a new guitar strap, an ITunes gift card, a blank journal, and a package of socks. My presents for Bucky are a grey and black striped sweater and a bound copy of my Masters thesis. I open a pair of running shoes, a massive Toblerone, and a phone case with Steve’s shield on it.

Another package is carefully set in my lap. Bucky sits back down and politely watches me. The paper is a dull gold and there’s a black sparkly ribbon in the corner.

“I didn’t know there was special paper. Pepper helped me pick it out… and she wrapped it too. I hope you like it.”

I unwrap a white box, the type that usually have clothes in them. I open the box and I gasp. I pull out a glittering gold, floor-length, sleeveless gown. It’s so beautiful I want to cry. No one’s ever given me anything this nice. Other than the dress Pepper got me for Tony’s dinner party. I lay the dress over the box and get up. I put my arms around Bucky and kiss him. His arms go around me and I pull away from the kiss, resting my forehead against his.

“It’s beautiful, thank you,” I breathe. “I love you, you know that?”

He grins, “Yeah.” I swat his shoulder and Julian snorts. _Moment gone._

I pick the dress up, holding it against my body. I can feel its weight and how the material sways with my movement.

“It’s for New Year’s at the Tower.” I nod, still gently swaying with the dress.

“Edie, maybe we should start dinner. I think we’ve got a garment bag somewhere you can put that in for your flight next week.” My dad collects his presents and goes to put them away. Julian does the same. I slowly fold my new dress on top of its box and collect my other presents. I put my new phone case on once I lay out the dress on my bed. I come downstairs at the same time Bucky’s coming down the hall. He catches my hand and we watch into the kitchen together.

For dinner, we’re having honeyed ham with mashed potatoes and gravy, green bean casserole, yeast rolls, steamed carrots and broccoli, deviled eggs, and ambrosia salad. Then we have cherry pie and French Silk pie for dessert (I would’ve made a birthday cake too, but… that’s just too much sugar).

First I start the rolls and start two pots of water to boil before peeling and quartering the potatoes. My dad’s doing the ham and Julian’s peeling carrots. Bucky puts together the green bean casserole and starts getting ingredients for the ambrosia since it needs to chill for a bit. We work pretty well together, moving around the island. We only bump into each other two or three times.

When everything’s done, we set the table. I set the table the way my mother taught me, setting the silverware and glasses down and leaving room for serving dishes in the middle. The ham goes in the middle with all the smaller serving dishes surrounding it. A bottle of wine is set down to my dad’s place. Julian fills his glass with eggnog. I pour wine for my dad, Bucky, and myself; then sit. We pass dishes and spoons, tossing rolls across the table. Everything smells amazing, it looks amazing. And we all made it together. We finish dishing our plates before joining hands to say grace. My dad starts.

“ _Bless us, oh Lord,”_

_“And these, thy gifts…”_

_“Which we are about to receive…”_

_“From thy bounty, through Christ our Lord…”_

_“Amen.”_

And we eat. We eat and talk; about Christmas, about friends, about life. It’s wonderful, and all these people I love are here with me to celebrate. And when Bucky and I go back to New York, we’ll celebrate with our friends. I love this time of year so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Bucky Christmas Mass](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/188658671877353237/)  
> [Eden Christmas Mass](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/188658671877353288/)  
> [Julian Christmas Mass](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/529243393689667640/)  
> [Johnathan Christmas Mass](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/571112796489218857/)  
>   
> [Bucky's present for Eden](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/188658671877353636/)  
>   
>  Blessed Pier Giorgio Frassati: not a saint yet, he needs more miracles with his intercession.  
> St. Agatha: patron saint of breast cancer patients and intercessor of those who suffer from fires  
> St. Rose Philippine Duchesne: my confirmation saint and an early missionary in the US  
> St. Valentine: patron saint of lovers and beekeepers  
> St. Ignatius: founder of the Jesuits, patron saint of soldiers  
> St. Cecile: patron saint of musicians  
> St. James the Greater: an Apostle and the first martyr


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Bucky's POV)
> 
> Bucky and Johnathan have a talk.  
> Bucky asks Eden a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Eden Clark 1](https://www.instagram.com/p/BonFbqVHyUp/)  
> [Eden Clark 2](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bmg8yIhHjg-/)  
> [Eden Clark 3](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bj4LM6oH7kZ/)  
>   
>  reference pictures for this chapter are at the bottom

The morning after Christmas is quiet. The excitement is over, and the house is quiet. I lay in my bed for a while, until a little after 7 when I hear Johnathan in the kitchen. I slowly get up and flex to pop my back and shoulders. I grab a shirt and head to the kitchen for coffee. Johnathan is scooping grounds when I walk in, so I sit at the island and finish waking up. Johnathan turns the coffee maker on and sits across from me.

“I heard what Eden said last night. When you gave her that dress.”  _ Oh, it’s the talk. I was hoping to avoid it, but… I love her. So why am I worried? _

“Yes sir.” I nod.

“And I heard your answer.” I color slightly.

“Yes sir.” I sit up straighter. “I love Eden. Very much. I think she’s amazing and I’m not even close to deserving her. She makes me a better person. And I hope I bring her at least some of the love for life that she gives me.”

Johnathan is nodding, considering what I’ve told him. Then he speaks.  
“Do you want to marry my daughter?” _Oh._ _  
_ “Yes sir.” I don’t hesitate. I’ve thinking about it for a couple of weeks. I even made Steve go with me to go look at rings. And I bought one. I wish I had my mother’s ring, I’d love to give it to Eden. But I don’t know where I’d even start looking for it. _Unless the museum would have it…_

“I’ve been looking at rings and... “ Johnathan’s face changes. 

“Carol’s ring! I have it if you’d like to see it.”  _ He’s offering me Eden’s mother’s ring? _

I nod, “Yes sir. I’d love to see it.”

He leads me upstairs to his bedroom and goes over to the dresser. He opens an old jewelry box and picks up a ring. It has a gold band with a medium sized oval shaped diamond in the center. More diamonds sit on either side of the main stone. It’s a beautiful ring. 

Johnathan presses it into my hand.

“I was going to give it to her anyway. If you’d like to use it…” I nod.

“I’ll definitely consider it. I’d like to see if I can find  _ my  _ mother’s ring too.” Johnathan nods. 

I hear a door down the hall open, probably Eden. Julian wouldn’t be up yet. Footsteps come toward us and Johnathan quickly closes the jewelry box and ushers me out into the hall. I tuck the ring in my pocket as Eden walks up. Johnathan gives me a small smile before leading us downstairs.

“What were you doing in my dad’s room?”  _ Uhh…  _

Johnathan saves me. “I thought I had some clothes that would fit Bucky, but… they don’t.”

“You were giving clothes to my boyfriend? Dad?” She’s too smart for her own good, I swear. 

“But they didn’t fit… and now, we’re going to make breakfast. C’mon Edie. Coffee’s waiting.” Johnathan puts a hand on the small of her back to lead her. She gives me a look, she doesn’t believe her dad’s excuse.

I need to call Steve. When Johnathan leads Eden into the kitchen, I go back to my room. I put the ring in the pocket of my jeans and take my phone off the bedside table. I nudge the door closed and sit on the bed as I dial.

“Hey Buck! Merry Christmas! How’s Eden’s family treating you? Does her dad…?”

“Steve.”

“Sorry. Been saving questions. What’s up?”

“I… I have a question.”

“Okay?”

“Do you think the Smithsonian would have my mom’s wedding ring?”

“Wha- Why? Wait. Are you…?”

“Again with the questions, Boy Scout. Yes, I want to ask her to marry me. And I would like to do it with my mom’s ring if possible.”

“Oh my- I can’t- This is amazing! Um… I don’t know if- But we can ask. Who would you call?”

“Air and Space? I mean, I think the contact person for the collection is Eden so... “

“Yeah. Um… Would it just be easier to go there in person?”

“Probably. Yeah. When we get back? Are they open over the holidays?”

“I can go down tomorrow and see. I’ll call you and let you know.”

“Thanks. That would be amazing. Thanks, Steve. See you in four days. We’ll be back late on the 30th.”

“Cool. Awesome. Yep.” I can hear him nodding, I swear. He’s been hanging around that Parker kid too much.

“Bye Steve.” I laugh and hang up. I go back in the kitchen. Johnathan and Eden have scrambled eggs and toast going. And there are Christmas leftovers out too. Ham would be good with breakfast.

I walk over and put an arm around Eden and kiss her temple. “Hey. Morning.”

“Morning.” She smiles up at me and rests her head on my arm for a moment. 

Johnathan walks over to the staircase and yells upstairs for Julian to get up. A minute later, a door opens and a sleepy teenager trudges downstairs. Johnathan hands him a cup of coffee when reaches the bottom.

“Morning bud.” Julian looks at Johnathan. 

“You’re… friendly. What’s going on?”

“Nothing. Just come and eat your eggs.” Johnathan laughs to himself and follows his son back to the kitchen. We load plates and each around the island per usual. After dishes, we head out to clear the cars in the driveway since we had a bit of snow last night. Julian and Johnathan brush off the SUV and Jeep while I help Eden with her car and bike.

“ I really want to take my bike back with me, but it costs like $750 to ship it. If I didn’t have luggage, I  _ could  _ ride it back, but… it would take a couple days and…” 

“Not if we take a Stark jet. Load it on, fly home. Just call Tony. Sure he’d yes. He likes you, Pepper likes you. He’d say yes.” She laughs. I’ve been known for my good ideas every once in a while. I see she’s considering it. And our flight was only one way, so we don’t have to cancel anything.

She takes her phone out of her pocket and calls Tony. I can hear both sides of the conversation.

“Hi Eden. How was your Christmas?”

“Great, really great! Yours?”

“We had a small thing. Pepper wants to do something when you and Barnes get back though.”

“Oh, she doesn’t have to do that! But that’s so sweet of her! Oh, um… I had a question.”

“Shoot.”

“Could James and I borrow a Stark jet to get home?”

“Why?”

“Because I want to bring my motorcycle back to DC with me, but it costs the same as a plane ticket. James had the idea to ask you.”

“You want to use my jet to ship a motorcycle? You and Barnes were made for each other. When do you want it?” I smile when I hear Tony.

“That’s a yes? Thank you Tony! Thank you thank you thank you! We were planning on coming back on the 30th. Thank you!”

“The 30th. I’ll send Happy. Rogers’ll probably want to go too. See you in four days.”  _ Click.  _

She hangs up and turns to me with a smile. 

“Did you hear that?”  
“Yeah, all of it. Super hearing.” She laughs. I try.

The next two days, we lounge around the house. There isn’t really anything to do. Steve calls though to tell me he went down to DC and asked about my mom’s ring. They think they might have it, and they’ll look for it.  _ How much of our stuff do they have?  _

We pack on the 29th, making sure to pack our presents. Especially Eden’s dress. Johnathan finds her a garment bag to put it in. I just stuff all my clothes back in my suitcase. Dinner’s light, just some potatoes and steamed veggies.

Eden wants to show me something before we leave, so we head out in the Impala. Johnathan gives me a look as we head out the door.  _ Okay. _ Eden tells me on the way we’re going the Botanical Gardens. She says they do this thing called Winter Garden A-Glow and they use thousands of fairy lights to cover everything. And the last day it’s set up is the 31st. It’s about a 13 minute drive over. She says it’s worth seeing. 

I can see the lights as we drive up. Eden parks and we walk toward the main structure. It’s only a bit past 6:30, but it’s dark enough to see how amazing the lights are. Eden takes my hand and leads me through the grounds. She says she wants to show me the tunnel of lights.  _ Okay.  _ And then I see it. And I know why Johnathan gave me that look.  _ Should I propose tonight?  _ But I’m here, and Eden’s here. And we’re going back to New York tomorrow. And I’ve been carrying Carol’s ring around in my pocket.  _ Yes, even right now. _

Eden leads me into the tunnel, a long archway made of fairy lights. She’s holding both of my hands, her thumbs are rubbing circles on the backs of my hands. 

“Isn’t it amazing, James? Isn’t it beautiful?” She has this look in her eyes. She could ask me to do anything I would say yes. I’m looking at her face, not the lights.

“Yeah, it’s perfect.” She looks at me, looking at her. And she blushes. And I know what I’m about to do. I sink down to one knee and let go of her left hand. I take the ring out of my pocket.

“Eden Rose Clark…” people have stopped and are watching.

“I love you so much. I feel so amazing whenever I’m with you and you make me a better man. I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how much you mean to me. Will you marry me?” Tears are running down her face, I can see them even in the near darkness. Flashes go off, people taking pictures of this moment.

“James… yes! Yes! I love you so much! Ohmygosh yes!” I slip the ring on her finger and stand. I pull her to me, kissing her with all that’s in me. There’s clapping and cheering around us. She looks down at her hand, admiring the ring in the fairy light glow.

“Is… is this my mom’s ring?” I nod. I kiss her hair.

“That’s what your dad was showing me the day after Christmas.” she giggles softly.

“He wasn’t giving you clothes. It was this.” She speaks in a whisper, still looking at her mother’s ring glittering on her finger.

“It was this.” She looks up at me and I kiss her again.

We stand together for a beat more, taking in each other’s warmth. As we’re walking back to the car, a woman stops us to tell us she got a couple really good pictures if we want her to send them to us. She says she can just AirDrop them, I look at Eden and she laughs. I don’t know what AirDrop means. She takes my phone and does something before handing it. A few seconds later, I get a notification that someone wants to send me a file.  _ Okay. I can get behind this AirDrop thing.  _

In the car on the way back to the house, Eden starts talking about all the things that go with our wedding. She talks about how she’s wanted to get married at  _ St. John’s  _ since she was little, but should we get married in New York? Should it be televised, since I’m only the second Avenger to get married, after Clint? Or should it be small, here in Boise; with just our friends and family? 

I put my hand on her knee so her monologue will slow. She looks over at me and smiles.

“Sorry. I just… I’ve been planning my wedding since I was little. But now it’s real and it’ll be so different and new and exciting. And I’ve only been engaged for 10 minutes and I… I’ll stop now.”

“No. No. I think it’s cute when you get excited about things. Let’s just wait until we tell your dad before we start planning anything.” and then, “Oh, and we’ll have to tell Steve tomorrow. Tony said he’ll be on the jet to come get us.”  _ Telling Steve. This’ll be fun. _

Eden’s face lights up. “And Steve’ll be you best man!”  _ Yeah, I guess he will. _

We pull up to the house and Eden’s out of the car as soon as she takes the key out. She’s almost running up the walk. I walk behind her, loving this. I come in the door behind her, closing it, and I can hear her excitedly telling Johnathan what just happened. I walk to the kitchen, Johnathan and Julian are eating pie at the island. They’ve put down their forks and are listening to Eden talk. Their eyes go to me as I walk in. Johnathan meets my eyes and smiles. Julian goes between Eden and me, deciding how he feels. 

“So, you did it.” Johnathan is nodding. I nod in reply.

“Yes sir. And the gardens were a beautiful place to do it.” I smile and put an arm around Eden. She smiles up at me and I kiss her forehead. My arm drops and our hands find each other. Eden yawns and Johnathan smiles. 

“Bedtime?” she nods. We have long day tomorrow. We should probably get some sleep, because we’re not going to be able to sleep on our flight. Not with Steve there. We say goodnight and I walk her to the stairs. She stands on the bottom step and she leans in to kiss me. I hold her to me before kissing her forehead.

“See you in the morning.” I drop her hand with a smile. When I’m back in my room, I change into sweats and just lay down and stare at the ceiling. I’m probably smiling like an idiot, but I don’t care. I asked her to marry me and  _ she said yes.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Winter Garden A-Glow](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/188658671877405035/)   
>  [Eden's mother's ring](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/188658671877404291/)   
> 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Eden's POV)
> 
> Flying back to NYC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Eden Clark 1](https://www.instagram.com/p/BonFbqVHyUp/)  
> [Eden Clark 2](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bmg8yIhHjg-/)  
> [Eden Clark 3](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bj4LM6oH7kZ/)  
>   
>  reference pictures for this chapter are at the end

I wake up with the sun and I smile. I’m _engaged._ To _Bucky._ I look at my ring, my _mother’s ring._ I lay in my soft sheets for a bit, staring at the ceiling. Then I hear Julian coming down the hall. I can tell it’s him because he always runs his fingers along the wall, he’s done it since he was little. The door opens and he comes in and lays down at the foot of my bed. I nudge him with my foot and he turns to look at me.

“Good morning goofball. Can I help you?” He doesn’t say anything for a moment.

“You’re leaving. And you’re getting married.” _Oh._

“Yeah, but… I’ll still come back. Really. You can’t get rid of me that easily.” I nudge him again and he smiles before getting up. He goes out in the hallway and comes back with a box. The box has holes in it, and it’s moving. I can also hearing _whining?_ sounds coming from the box. Julian puts the box down on my bed and the moving stops. He opens the box and an Australian Shepherd puppy is trying to climb over the side. _What the-_

“I wanted to get you something really cool for Christmas, but I didn’t have the money yet. So I had to wait till my last paycheck came in. So…” He gestures to the puppy. _My brother got my a puppy for Christmas!_ “Since this is Christmas _and_ your birthday _and_ your engagement… ok so it’s not for your engagement, but still…” he takes the puppy out of the box and puts it on my lap.

“Hello sweetie. Hi, hi.” I look at Julian as the puppy comes up to lick my face.

“She’s really sweet. And mellow, most of the time. Derek’s dog just had puppies and they only wanted like $75 for them. She doesn’t have a name yet either.”

“I think I’ll call you River, because you’re so sweet and she says “sweetie” a lot. ‘Kay?” I sit up with River in my lap. “Is there like a carrier and stuff? I don’t think Tony’ll like it if she goes to the bathroom in his jet.” Julian nods and runs back to his room. He comes back with a carrier packed with a blanket, water bowl, a bag of dog food, and a box of puppy pads. It’s a good size carrier too, so she’ll have lots of room.

Julian lets me get dressed before we finish packing everything, and bring my bags downstairs. We make a pile by the front door; my suitcase and overnight bag, my garment bag with my dress, River’s carrier and supplies, and when Bucky brings his stuff from his room we add his suitcase to the pile. Around 11, after we’ve eaten and played with River, we hear a knock on the door. My dad goes to answer it. He comes back looking starstruck, followed by Steve who immediately goes to pick River up after hugging me. I get Steve a cup of coffee and introduce my family.

“Steve, this is my dad, Johnathan. Dad, this is Steve.” And they shake hands. “And this, is my little brother Julian.” Steve goes to shake Julian’s hand. It’s really funny to watch. I mean, he’s met two of his greatest heroes in the last week and a half or so. Can’t be easy for the kid.

Steve tells us Happy’s waiting outside with an SUV, so we cart everything outside and load the back of the car. When we’re packed and ready to go, Steve turns to me.

“So, you’ve got a bike.”

“Yep. And we’re taking it back with us. I figured I’d ride it to the airport, unless you…” Steve’s eyes go wide and he nods with a smile for a five-year-old.

“I mean, someone’s gotta. And you’ve got the puppy and everything so…” _Uh huh. Sure._

“Just be nice to my baby.” I lead his over to my bike. “Her name is Peggy.” He smiles again.

“Good name. I’ll be right behind you the whole time.” He runs his fingers over the fuel tank and handlebars. _Boys and their toys. But hey, this one’s mine so…_

Bucky and I sit in the backseat together with River and Happy drives us to the airport where Tony’s jet is waiting. I can see Steve through the back window. It’s a short drive to the airport, maybe 6 or 7 minutes. There are people waiting to help us load out stuff on the jet, and they help Steve with the bike. Apparently, the fuel tank needs to be emptied. While they do that, we set up a spot for River in the main cabin. I take all the stuff out of the carrier except the blanket and she goes right in and lays down. I hope she’ll be alright when we take off.

Steve comes in and I can hear Happy prepping the engines. Steve sits down and tells me my bike is properly stowed. Bucky’s getting comfortable in one of the chairs. He takes off his flannel and jacket, leaving him in jeans and a white t-shirt. He props his feet up and wiggles his shoulders into the cushions. He turns his head to look at Steve and me, and smiles. We’re going to tell Steve once we’re in the air. I watch River and decide to hold her while we take off.

Once we’re in the air and leveled out, I put River in her carrier. Then Bucky and I turn to Steve. He gets a look, wondering what we’re up to. He doesn’t look nervous, just curious.

“Steve.” Bucky starts.

“Yes?” Now, he look nervous.

“Eden and I…” Steve’s eye go wide. He guesses too quickly, it’s no fun egging him on. But Bucky continues.

“Eden and I… I asked Eden to marry me last night. And she said yes.” I love Bucky’s expression when he says this. He has the most amazing warm smile. Steve’s face lights up, his eyes twinkle, then glisten. His smile reaches Cheshire proportions, it’s really something. He goes to hug Bucky first, then me.

“I knew you were… but… and all the… wow.” Steve sits down before he falls. River is wiggling in her carrier, so I let her out. She runs and jumps in Bucky’s lap. I go over to pet her and she jumps down. Bucky pulls me onto his lap and clasps his fingers on my hip. I put an arm around his neck, gently clasping my fingers on his shoulder before laying my head on the opposite shoulder. We sit quietly, waiting for Steve to recover.

River puts her front paws on Steve’s knees, a request to be picked up and held. She wants to know what’s going on. Steve lifts her into his lap and she tries to lick his face. He laughs and looks at us. He cocks his head to the side, a thoughtful smile on his lips as he watches us together.

“You look amazing together.”

Bucky turns to kiss me, pressing my lips gently with his own. I can’t help but smile at _my_ _fiancé._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [River](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/188658671877486043/)   
>  [Tony's jet](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/188658671877485974/)   
>  [Eden’s travel clothes](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/188658671877404506/)   
>  [Bucky’s travel clothes](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/188658671877405076/)
> 
> Hi hi! I need help! I have no idea what the next chapter is supposed to be!! So you, as my wonderful readers, can help me by giving me ideas!!


End file.
